To Write Love On Her Arms
by FYeahFaberry
Summary: Rachel and Quinn both feel like they've hit the bottom. What happens when they finally decide to become friends? When they fall in love? When they break up? And when Quinn's twin comes back to Lima? - Season 1 & 2 spoilers. Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter I: She will be Loved

**Hello guys, so here is my Faberry fanfic.**  
**Rated M for later chapters.**  
**It starts after the Christmas episode so watch out for spoilers! **

* * *

Rachel Berry was walking in the William McKinley High School's hallways, looking straight ahead and trying to look very confident, as usual. She didn't want people around her to know how broken she was inside. She spent all her days alone, going from class to class, seeing these slushies splashing on her face, changing clothes and trying to stay silent in Glee Club. All the days looked the same since she got back from Christmas vacations. Finn was not hers anymore, and nobody liked her enough to talk to her. She just felt lonely.  
Even Glee Club wasn't fun anymore. It was now 4pm and she was sitting at the back of the class, trying to keep her mouth shut so people would not pay attention to her. Finn wasn't even looking at her, Brittany and Santana were talking and laughing and obviously flirting and Quinn and Sam were doing pretty much the same. Rachel was the only one just sitting there looking at the white board in front of her thinking about how much she hated to be alive.

Mr. Shuester was the last person to enter the room and everybody stopped talking as soon as he walked in. Rachel was always in admiration in front of his confidence, things she wish she didn't have to fake and just had.

_"-Hey kids! So I had an idea for this week's assignment. I was thinking about duets again, but this time it would be with people you would never expect to be with. It would probably make some of you fit in more._

_-Can I be with Santana?"_ Brittany asked, raising her hand.

_"-The point of the assignment is to meet someone new Brittany. You can't chose your partner._

_-So I can't?" _

Brittany looked all upset and Rachel found it really cute, but when Santana slowly caressed the blonde's shoulder, Rachel felt jealous. She wanted someone to act like this with her. She hated this loneliness, and she didn't understand what she had done to deserve this. Okay, cheating is bad but Quinn could do it, get pregnant and go back to being popular all of a sudden?

Mr. Shuester got Rachel's attention when he called her to go pick a piece of paper in his hat. The diva got up and slowly walked towards the piano, without looking back at her classmates. She was secretly hoping that she wouldn't get sorted with Finn, just because it hurt too much to see him reject her all the time. When she was in front of the hat, she closed her eyes and grabbed a piece of paper praying God it wasn't Finn. She then unfolded it and looked at the written name. Quinn.

_"-Quinn. Awesome."_ said Rachel out loud.

She was being sarcastic, as she was sure that having to work with Quinn was gonna be hurtful, she was so jealous of the head cheerleader, she wanted her beauty, her popularity, he smile... She always thought Quinn was the prettiest girl in school and she always felt ridiculous compared to her.

She went back to her seat, noticing Quinn wasn't even looking at her. She was too busy with Sam apparently to even try to talk to her new teammate for the week. How sad. Brittany and Santana managed to be together, Sam ended up with Puck, Tina with Finn, Artie with Mike and Mercedes with Lauren. Drama was probably going to go down with the asian kid having to work with Artie but Rachel didn't even care about gossiping, she was just thinking about how empty she felt inside, as usual. It was weird, not feeling anything cause she was way too heartbroken to even get her thoughts together...

When told the kids they could leave, Rachel was the first one to walk out. She hated this school and just wanted to go home, lay down on her bed and cry like every other day. She was walking incredibly fast down the hallways when a voice called her.

_"-Rachel Berry!"_

Rachel turned around to see the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray trying to run after her. Why would she do that if she didn't even care about the diva? The brunette just turned around, she was starting to get mad for no apparent reason, except maybe that her bed was waiting for her tears and she just couldn't be late.

_"-Rachel Berry! I just called you! Can you stop ignoring me?"_

Rachel turned towards Quinn and let her get closer without saying a thing. She was just looking at her, piercing her with her eyes and trying to keep the anger inside of her body to not seem mean.  
_"-We have to work together. I'm actually happy I'll get to sing with you I love your voice."_ Quinn smiled at the diva who raised an eyebrow. She just couldn't believe what was happening, Quinn Fabray was being nice. After checking several times if Quinn didn't have a slushie hidden somewhere, Rachel finally answered:

_"-I guess so._

_-So what song were you thinking about?_

_-I don't know and I don't care."_

Quinn looked at Rachel, apparently worried, got closer again and slowly grabbed the brunette's hand before she asked with this angelic voice she could use when she wanted to be nice.

"_-Are you okay Berry? If you need to talk I'm here for you okay?_

_-Why would I talk to you. You spend your time trying to torture me and even though you might seem really nice and innocent right now I don't want anything to do with you."_

Rachel pushed Quinn's hand away and turned around to finally go home before her anger could find a way to attack Quinn in a much more violent way:

_"-And I'm totally fine."_

* * *

Rachel drove all the way to her house as fast as she could, and as soon as she parked her car in the drive way, she ran into her house right to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her as she didn't want her dads to come in and she crashed on her bed. The emotions took over and she started crying, really bad. She laid down under her covers, trying to hide from that world that was scaring her so much. Her tears were running down her face, wetting the sheets, but she didn't care. She just wanted to disappear. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. She wanted to die.

But suddenly, knocks on her door made her come back to life. In a second she opened her eyes and saw her bedroom, she was so upset this life wasn't just a nightmare she could forget about when she'd wake up.

_"-Rachel darling, one of your friends is there for you!"_

The brunette was still staring at her ceiling thinking about who might care if she ever died, what would change around her, when her dad totally wake her up by saying this. It didn't make any sense since Rachel didn't have ANY friends. She was lonely and she was starting to be scared of being around people. She hated everything about her life. Especially the fact that right now someone was probably trying to pull a prank on her in her own house.

_"-Who is it?"_ the diva asked.  
_"-Your friend! Just unlock your door she's waiting for you right outside your door, I have to go back to work honey I'll talk to you later okay? Have fun!"_

Rachel quickly went in her bathroom to clean her face and then slowly opened her door, wondering who could be behind it. She didn't want to know, she just wanted to be alone, but since her stupid dad let them in she HAD to hang out with them and she hated that idea.

_"-Quinn?"_ the brunette said, really surprised.

She couldn't believe it, the head cheerleader was standing right outside her room with a big smile on her face. She came all the way to the Berry household to make fun of Rachel. This was pathetic.

_"-Okay I don't want you here now, could you please leave me alone Quinn?_

_-Rachel we have a duet to work on! You didn't tell me when I should come so I just..._

_-I DON'T WANT YOU HERE ALRIGHT?"_ the diva finally yelled.

Anger was rushing through her veins, if she could have punched Quinn she would have done it. She just wanted people to stop making fun of her and leave her alone. She was always alone usually why would people not keep it that way?

_"-You've been crying Berry._

_-No. Leave now."_

Quinn didn't listen to Rachel and entered the room. The diva tried to not let her but the cheerleader was taller, stronger, and her eyes were staring at the brunette's face who lost control for a moment and totally forgot she had to not let Quinn inside.

The blonde girl made her way to the bed and sat on it, noticing the wet spots were Rachel had spent so much time crying earlier. She was definitively not stupid and knew what was going on. The diva was not acting normally and even though she was supposed to torture her to keep her popularity as high as possible, the cheerleader couldn't deny that she was worried. This duet was a perfect occasion to find out what was going on with the brunette. She liked her better when she was annoying and all over the place.

_"-Sorry Rachel, I had to come. _

_-Why. Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm just asking to be alone, I always am at school why is it so hard for you to do it now? You could be playing Ken and Barbie with your superficial boyfriend right now instead of being here and bothering me."_

Rachel wanted to cry, but she was holding it in as much as she could. She hated Quinn right now, she just wanted to have a long knife and stab the cheerleader's heart with it so she could share her pain. She wanted her to leave. She wanted to die. She wanted her to suffer. She wanted to do something bad so she could actually have a reason to hate herself even more. She wanted to destroy herself.

_"-Rachel, come sit next to me, let's talk."_

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand before she could escape and pulled her closer until the brunette actually sat next to her.

_"-Listen, I've been talking to Mercedes and Kurt a lot. And we all noticed that something was wrong with you. You stopped texting Kurt back a while ago, you're not being annoying as usual during Glee and even when I say things to hurt you, you don't react._

_-What do you want from me?"_

Rachel was looking away from the cheerleader. She was too scared her tears were going to come back without telling her before. What if that happened? Quinn would have proofs that the diva was heartbroken and was never gonna leave her alone.

_"-I'm here for you. I know it might seem really strange coming from me, but I am. I've been through enough stuff last year to know that you need someone you can lean on right now. Remember the song you guys all sang for me and Finn?_

_-I was singing for Finn. Not you. I don't want to sing to you, you would just turn it into another one of your jokes against me and use it as a new weapon to attack me."_

Quinn tried to take the diva's hand and pull her closer for a hug, but this one got up.

_"-Leave. Now. Or I'm telling my dad you're hurting me."_

The cheerleader didn't know what to say. She knew she had been bad to the tiny brunette but she regretted it now that she was realizing how bad it was hurting her. She got upset and started walking towards the door.

_"-Meet me tomorrow in the choir room at lunch, we have to practice._

_-No Quinn, I'll tell I lost my voice, if I have to fake it I will. The last thing I want right now is to spend time with you. Now leave my house before I start yelling."_

In a minute, Quinn was gone. And Rachel was alone again, under her covers, crying.


	2. Chapter II: Count on Me

**Heyy guys thanks for reading :)**  
**I will try to post a chapter every 2 days if I'm not too busy. **  
**You should check out my other story too!**

* * *

The next day, Quinn spent the entire morning looking for Rachel between her classes. She was supposed to be in Spanish with the diva but she didn't show up which made the cheerleader start to worry. She even went to every girl's bathroom she could find, looking under everywhere to check if the brunette was here. But nothing.

_"-Quinn what the hell did you tell her last night?"_ asked Mercedes at lunch. Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes had agreed that the blond girl was the one who had to talk to Rachel since the diva kept ignoring Kurt's messages or calls and Mercedes never really talked to her before. And since Quinn and Rachel were supposed to sing a duet together they all three thought it was a good occasion to investigate.

_"-I told her I was there for her, she yelled at me and kicked me out. I already told you I don't know why she didn't show up today!_

_-Did you give her a time to practice for your duet?_

_-I did, but she said she wouldn't come. It was supposed to be now in the choir room..._

_-Then go you stupid!"_

Quinn looked at Mercedes, she knew for a fact that Rachel didn't come to school this morning and going to the choir room wouldn't change anything, but the black girl was threatening her with her mean looks and so the cheerleader left their table to go look for the brunette once again. She was walking in the hallways, which were almost empty since everybody was in the cafeteria, and she entered the choir room.

Mercedes was right, the brunette was sitting at the piano, hitting the keys without really paying attention the the melody that she was creating. Quinn slowly got closer as she heard that Rachel was crying. She silently sat next to her. The diva looked at her with her red eyes and hugged her without a word. The cheerleader felt so bad for her, she seemed destroyed, and she had never seen someone feel that bad before. She held Rachel tight against her as her fingers were drawing circles in her back. The brunette was letting all her tears out of her body, and Quinn felt like if she was gonna start crying too.

_"-I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't think you were gonna come, I looked for you everywhere this morning and you weren't here..."_

Rachel looked at the cheerleader with her teary eyes, she just stared for a few seconds without saying anything. And Quinn couldn't help but whip the tears off of the brunette's face. She didn't know why she was crying but it was like she could feel the pain too, and she felt so guilty for ever mistreating such a fragile girl. She always thought Rachel didn't care about how people were treating her, she always seemed so strong. And it was breaking the cheerleader's heart to know that in fact she wasn't.

_"-Can you not tell anyone please? I wouldn't want everybody to know that I've been crying in your arms like a baby. I know you will probably slushie me know that you know..._

_-No I won't Berry. I promise you I won't. I'm sorry."_

Rachel turned towards the piano and started hitting the keys again. She didn't even know what to think, all her thoughts were fighting inside of her mind, and this feeling of emptiness was coming back to haunt her. She knew that Quinn was right next to her but she knew the cheerleader could never save her from her loneliness. She was popular, her beauty was breath-taking and her smile was just too comforting to be true. Rachel didn't really care when Quinn was mistreating her because at least she was paying attention to her, and that's all she needed. She had no idea why she wanted the cheerleader as her friend and no one else or why she had such a power on the brunette, she could just make everything better. And she did when she got up and said:

_"-I found the song I want to use for the duet. Don't say anything Berry okay? Just listen."_

She put her ipod on the stereo and pressed play. Rachel knew that song. It was "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars. She bought the album after they sang "Marry You" at Burt and Carole's wedding and she loved it. "Count On Me" was one of the songs she would listen to all the time when she felt bad, and the fact that Quinn had chosen this one was making her want to cry again. Not to mention that the blonde's voice was incredibly beautiful and Rachel was melting.  
_"-__You can count on me like one two three, I'll be there..."_

Quinn was getting closer to the brunette as she was singing and ended up grabbing her hand and making her get up to sing with her. And the diva couldn't ask for more, she took the second verse while gazing in the blonde's eyes.

_"-If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song besides you."_

And she was smiling. For the first time in days. She was smiling as Quinn was holding her hand and singing with her. Rachel wasn't thinking about anything but how the cheerleader was singing one of her favorite songs with her, telling her that she could count on her whenever she needed it. And the emotional Rachel Berry felt a few tears falling on her cheeks, but she knew it wasn't sadness. She was happy.

* * *

_ "-Fabray! What the fuck was that song about?"_

Glee Club just ended, and Quinn and Rachel had just sang their duet. It went amazingly well, their voices just were perfect together and everybody sure had noticed that. Mr. Shuester even stayed silent at the end, clapping slowly and looking so proud of them it made both the two singers smile. And Rachel's smile, everybody thought it was gone before she sang. Mercedes seemed really happy and the only persons who looked kind of mad were Finn and Santana. That's why, as soon as the bell rang, the latina was trying to get things straight with her cheerleading partner.

_"-Berry has been feeling bad, I thought singing this song would help her._

_-Huh? You're supposed to torture her, not being all cheesy, friendly or even nice._

_-Listen, she feels really bad..."_

The way Santana was talking to Quinn made the blonde girl really uncomfortable. She knew she was supposed to be all mean to everybody to keep her head cheerleader spot but since she gave birth to Beth, she couldn't keep ignoring the fact that people could feel terrible and could use her help. And even Rachel Berry deserved it. But some people didn't seem to understand.

"_-Are you guys friends now?_

_-I don't know San. I just want her to feel better"_

Santana didn't seem to understand why the head cheerleader would ever think of caring about Rachel. And without adding a word, on this bad look that let Quinn kind of sad, she turned around and left the choir room.

* * *

Quinn stayed inside, and as she was about to go towards the piano to try to find inspiration in her complicated thoughts, she heard someone come in the room.

_"-Baby am I giving you a ride?_

_-Huh?" _

Quinn looked at the person who just entered the room. It was Sam, her boyfriend, that blonde guy on who every girl in this school were crushing. He was cute, the cheerleader couldn't deny it. But he was so awkward, she often felt rushed with him, and he couldn't talk to her seriously at all, which was becoming really annoying.

_"-I think I can go home on my own. Thanks._

_-Are you okay?_

_-What if I say no?"_

Quinn looked at Sam trying to act like she felt bad. She needed to know how he would react if his girlfriend was feeling down. Was her really the prince charming she wanted him to be so bad? Was he going to come hug her, kiss her and tell her that everything was gonna be alright?  
_ "-Well. I hope you'll get better. Call me if you need a ride or food or whatever." _He left the room.

Quinn watched him walk away, surprised. She told him she might have felt bad and she didn't even get a hug. Was that only because guys don't seem to understand girls or just because didn't know how to deal with girls. But yet he tried to kiss Quinn the first time they even hung out..

_ "-Fuck you Sam." _said Quinn after she made sure the boy was gone.

She didn't want to believe that he was not her prince charming.


	3. Chapter III: Smile

**Heyy thanks for reading and everything.**  
**I'm glad you're enjoying this, let me know if you still do now :P **

* * *

The following week went a little bit better for Rachel who finally would find herself smiling whenever she walked by Quinn, who wasn't yet her friend, but still was saying hello in the hallways and asking the diva how she felt. And even though the brunette was still a little bit septic about if Quinn cared about her or not, it would still make her happy to hear someone paying attention to her. Even though she still spent a lot of time alone and crying in her bed, this little detail made the tears easier to hold in.

It was a Friday morning, Rachel got to school with two bags, as usual, one for her school supplies and another one for her slushie kit. Having the head cheerleader say hi to her every day wasn't really stopping her from fearing a blueberry or cherry attack and so she was just preventive. The brunette walked towards her locker, looking carefully around to anticipate any bad action that might happen and when she opened her locker she heard someone calling her name. And as surprising as it might seem, the person had to call her 4 times to actually get Rachel to look at them, she wasn't used to people calling her...

_"-Hey Berry, becoming deaf?" _Quinn was standing next to her locker.

_"-Oh no, I just guess it is not part of my habits to have someone calling my name. I don't seem to even recognize it anymore._

_-Is it that bad?_

_-Yes."_

Rachel didn't trust Quinn, no matter what she had done the past week, she believed that it was not going to make her change suddenly, from a H.B.I.C. to the person who is humble enough to become Rachel Berry's friend. It was just weird and happening too fast. Also, the brunette couldn't help but remember how bad the cheerleader used to treat her before the beginning of the new year. But still she didn't mind talking about her problems, a little bit, because after all, she really need it and her condition didn't really leave her a choice, if she could have people being there for her, she was going to take them.  
_"-Well you're gonna have to get used to it now."_  
Quinn Fabray was smiling at Rachel Berry, believe it or not, and as she saw that the diva was struggling by trying to carry too many books at the same time to clean her locker, she even offered her help. Rachel even dropped a book on the floor because she was just simply surprised. And as soon as the book fell on the ground, both the girls tried to grab it. Rachel let Quinn do it and thanked her before the blonde girl asked:

_"-I wanted to know if I could have your number, in case you need to talk or, if you wanna hang out sometimes this week-end?"_

Quinn seemed kind of embarrassed to be asking that question but the small Rachel Berry saw the biggest smile ever appear on her face and she answered:

_"-Of course! You can save your number in my phone so I will be able to call you and give you mine later today._

_-Awesome"_ answered Quinn while typing on the phone that the brunette had just given her.

_"-Text me later Berry, and see you in Glee Club!"_

As the Cheerio was walking away, Rachel looked at her phone with the biggest smile on her face. Quinn Fabray had given her her number and asked her to hang out. She had no idea what was happening but she was surely not going to complain at this point. She closed her locker, and as soon as she turned around she saw something blue racing through her face. Slushie facial. And under the corn syrup, the diva was still smiling.

* * *

After she cleaned herself and changed, Rachel spent the day pretty distracted from anything that was going on. She would randomly take her phone out of her pocket and smile when she would see Quinn's name in it, she didn't feel lonely anymore and she loved it.

At 3.30pm, it was Glee time, and the diva was really excited to see Quinn there. She was walking with a big smile on her face and entered the room first. She sat at the back, and pulled out her phone from her pocket just to go through her contacts again and see Quinn's name there, along with the 10 digits that composed her number. As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard someone come in.  
_"-Berry! I was hoping to see you there if I came early." _

Quinn was now standing in front of the diva, smiling. She sat next to her and said:

"_-So how do you feel today? Better?_

_-Much better thank you."_  
Rachel couldn't help but smile back at the Cheerio who suddenly gave her a hug. The diva wasn't used to receiving hugs and didn't really know what to do, but she slowly hugged back, letting the cheerleader's smell invade her head. Vanilla, with a bit of berries, such a nice perfume. The hug was silent, and lasted for about 15 seconds, and Rachel had to admit to herself that it was the best 15 seconds she had lived since the beginning of this new year. Quinn slowly let go of the diva who just stared at her.  
_"-Listen Berry, I don't think it would be good for both of us if people at school knew that I'm being nice to you, so let's just keep it for us okay? But I promise I'll be there for you no matter what."_

Rachel smiled, but kinda confused, asked:

_"-Why would you be nice to me? I thought you hated me? You've always tried your hardest to make my life a living hell and to crush any dreams that I might have had._

_-I... Let's say that I admire you._

_-You admire me? Wha..."_

Rachel was cut in the middle of her sentence by a noise coming from the door. Mercedes and Artie were entering the room, and the wheelchair guy seemed really upset. Quinn moved a few seats away from Rachel without anybody noticing and, without a word, she pulled out her phone and showed it to the diva, saying "Text me" without any sound coming out of her mouth. Rachel nodded and started to write to the cheerleader.

**Rachel: Why would you admire me?  
Quinn: I shouldn't be telling you by text. Let's just make plans for the weekend okay?  
Rachel: Alright if that's what you want Quinn. I still find it odd that you suddenly decided to be nice to me.  
Quinn: Get over it. How about tonight? My dad's back home so my place will be awkward, where do you wanna hang out?  
Rachel: My dads are out on their weekly date on Fridays, I guess my house would be a good option, around 8pm if you don't mind?  
Quinn: Sounds good ill be there.**

All the Glee Club members had ended up entering the room. Sam sat next to Quinn, grabbing her hand as soon as he could, even though the Cheerio wasn't paying attention to him at all. Rachel followed her look, and saw Brittany sitting next to Santana, and Artie tearing up. Another break-up? It seemed like it. The diva was trying to wonder what happened when Mr..Shuester came in the room.

_"-Hi kids! I'm sorry I'm a bit late...  
-... I would like to sing something." _Artie said.  
The teacher nodded and Artie positioned himself in the middle of the room, asking the pianist to hit the first notes. Rachel didn't recognize the song, but she understood fast enough that it was about a break-up and she was right.  
_"-I feel my heart breaking in two, I'm such a fool. When will I learn? I fell so deep, then I got burned."_

Rachel was trying to feel sorry for Artie, even though she really didn't like the song, when she felt something vibrating in her pocket. She got a text message from Quinn again.

**Quinn: Such a bad song eh? Look at Santana, I bet you this is gonna be interesting to watch.**

Santana was staring at Artie, but since she was in front of Rachel, the diva couldn't see the expression on her face. So she looked at Artie until the last note of the song. When he was done singing, the room stayed quiet, before Santana said:

_"-Pathetic. When are you gonna stop trying to make people feel bad for you?  
-I... I just thought I would express my feelings.  
-So you had to pick the worse song ever to do so? Do you think you're gonna get her back with that? Too bad she's gone. She deserved better than you fucking loser.  
-Wow Wow WOW Santana stop!"_

Mr. Shuester came in the way of the argument. Rachel and Quinn made eye contact, the Cheerio was laughing, and the diva felt her heart getting warmer. It was the first time someone was making fun of someone else with her, it was the first time she had felt that close to another girl and she felt so good.

* * *

**The song is "Broken By You" by Jordan Knight.  
I'm sorry if you guys like it, but I just thought the lyrics were really bad.  
I'm a musician myself and when I write love songs I hope they're better than that LOL.  
Anyways thanks for reading :) Please review or something.**


	4. Chapter IV: Confessions

**Hello(:**  
**Thanks for everybody for reading, it makes me want to write more, so here you go!**  
**This is the first part of Friday night, and Quinn confesses something that might surprise you guys...**  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

As soon as she got home after Glee Club, Rachel Berry ran into her bathroom. She had to look pretty for Quinn Fabray. She straightened her hair, put on make up and traded her usual clothes for black skinny jeans and a white vneck. It wasn't how she usually dressed but she couldn't help but remember how many times the Head Cheerio had been mean to her because of her style. When the diva looked at herself in the mirror, she was kind of surprised. She actually found herself pretty.  
She was cleaning her room to make sure everything was perfect when her phone vibrated on her bed. It was Kurt. He had tried to text her many times but the brunette never answered because she felt bad and wanted to be alone. But now it was different.

** Kurt: Rachel, are you mad at me?  
Rachel: No Kurt, I apologize for not returning any of your calls or not answering your text messages. I was having personal issues that I do not want to discuss right now.  
Kurt: Oh okay, it's all good. I missed you! What are you up to tonight?  
Rachel: If I tell you, would you keep it a secret?  
Kurt: Of course! Rach' you know me!  
Rachel: Quinn is coming over. She asked me to hang out earlier, it's rather weird but I'm kind of happy I'm becoming friends with her.  
Kurt: She told me :) We talk a lot. How about you girls join me and Blaine?**

Rachel was getting all excited. Everybody was asking to see her, and she was not used to it. She usually spent her time singing and recording videos for her myspace page, or reading in her bed on a Friday night. Hanging out with friends was new for her.

**Rachel: If Quinn approves, you both could come over, I don't think my dads will be home at all this week-end. They have a very busy schedule.  
Kurt: Ok! Well let me know :)**

Rachel put her phone back on her bed and looked around. Everything was perfect, and her clock was indicating 7.55pm. She sat on her bed thinking about how the night was gonna go. She had no idea what they would do, and she was sure she was going to be really shy in front of the cheerleader. She was lost in her thoughts when the doorbell rang, causing her to brutally go back on Earth and walk down the stairs to open the door to her guest.  
_"-Hello Ra..."_  
Quinn was standing in front of the diva, her hair down, wearing a cute little white dress and a cyan sweater. But as soon as she saw Rachel, the Cheerio stopped talking for some reason that the diva didn't catch.

_"-Are you okay Quinn?  
-Yes... Yeah I'm fine, just, you look amazing Rachel."_

The brunette smiled, her heart beating oddly fast at Quinn's last sentence. She would usually almost never get any compliments, so when it happened she felt incredibly happy. She let the cheerleader inside of her house and after closing the door behind them, showed her the way to her room. When they got there, they both sat on the bed as Rachel was asking the blonde girl:

_"-Kurt asked me if he could come over with Blaine to hang out with us?  
-That would be amazing, I love Kurt!"_  
Quinn smiled at the diva who immediately texted Kurt to ask him to come over as soon as he could.  
_"-I like how your room totally reflects who you are"_ said the Cheerio.  
Rachel slowly looked around, as if she didn't know her room yet, to check what Quinn had just said. On the walls, there were posters of different Broadway musicals, Celine Dion, and a few musicians they had covered in Glee Club. Right on top of her bed were the pictures her dads took of the Glee Club on stage, some others from the newspapers when they had win Sectionals, and old music sheets from songs that had been important to Rachel throughout the whole Glee Club. The walls of her room were painted in a soft yellow, but her desk, lamps and bedding were in different tones of pink. The rest of the furniture were white but Rachel would put stuffed animals, gold stars and pictures everywhere.  
_"-I spend most of the time either at school or in my room so...  
-I'm sorry Berry."_  
Rachel looked at Quinn who was awkwardly staring at her feet. She didn't understand why the Cheerio just apologized but she sure looked upset.  
_"-Why would you be sorry Quinn?  
-I mean.. I made your life hell without realizing that you could have feelings too, you know?"_

Rachel stayed silent, still looking at the cheerleader. She couldn't believe that she was saying sorry for everything she had done to her. The slushies, ruining her relationships with whoever she would get kind of close to, insulting her, making fun of her...  
_"-I just was too stupid to imagine that you could spend days in your bed crying and wishing you were dead too. I thought that was only me. So I did all that to you just so I could feel better about myself. But when I saw you crying and when you yelled at me, I understood what you're going through and it's all my fault...  
-Wait, am I mistaken or did you say "too" at the end of your first sentence?"_

Quinn didn't say anything, she kept staring at her shoes without a word.  
_"-Quinn, did you just say that you want to die?"_

The Cheerio didnt move or talk for a good 20 seconds, but after that she slowly nodded. She had no expression on her face which made Rachel understand everything. Quinn was an amazing actress, she would act mean and happy when in fact she was depressed. Who knew but Rachel? Probably nobody, the cheerleader's friends didn't seem to be the kind to actually care about her and her family was simply, terrible.  
_"-Quinn, since when do you want to die?_

_-Since I gave Beth away.  
-What else are you not telling me?"_

Quinn finally looked at Rachel and the diva noticed that she was starting to cry. The diva came closer and hugged her. It sure felt a little bit awkward at first, cause she just wasn't used to it, but when Quinn hugged her back her body got warmer.  
_"-I'm so fucked up Rach' I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do with my life.  
-You're not Quinn, you're the most beautiful girl at school, you have a really good voice and when you want to you can be the most adorable person I've ever met"_

Quinn broke the hug. She slowly whipped her tears off of her face and said:

_"-I treated you like – excuse me – shit.  
-It's okay, at least you apologized. Santana would never do such a thing. But Quinn you haven't answered my previous question about the things you're not telling me. Have you ever thought of hurting yourself?"_

Quinn nodded. Without looking at her, she grabbed Rachel's hand – which made the diva experience a weird feeling, like if her stomach would start dancing in her body – and said with such a quiet voice that the brunette had to focus to understand what the Cheerio was saying.  
_"-I cut a little bit, but it shows when I'm wearing the uniform so I mainly do it on my hips. I_ _make myself throw up once a day to get rid of the fat I gained when I was pregnant, and the rest I guess I'm just hurting people around me to feel better about myself. Like you, you're so easy to make fun of and you seem so strong. That's why I admire you Rachel. I wouldn't be able to take so much, I would already be dead if I was in your shoes._

_ -But you're not. I do not think I'm strong, trust me Quinn, I've spent a lot of time wishing my own death too, I fantasize over my own funeral, writing the amazing playlist I want the Glee Club to be singing – if they feel bad enough to do so – and the colors of the flowers...  
-And I just know nobody would care if I died so no funeral.  
-I would care, a lot."_

When Rachel felt Quinn looking at her, she started blushing, which was embarrassing so she just turned her head around so the Cheerio wouldn't see it. She didn't need to know how perfect she was in the diva's mind. Especially after she confessed to her. Rachel felt as if she always knew that Quinn had problems, before she heard that story, she was just picturing the cheerleader's life over and over to convince herself that she was in fact really soft on the inside. But she would have never guessed that she was feeling that bad, she sure knew how to hide it very well.  
_"-You're so cute Rachel. I feel so bad for torturing you, I'm so jealous of you, you're so perfect."_

Rachel felt her cheeks burn even more. Quinn Fabray, the head Cheerio had just told her that she was perfect...  
_"-I promise that starting now I will always be there for you no matter what. If you want to get me back you can. I just want to be able to call you my friend, cause you're honestly the best person I've met so far."_

Rachel turned around, she didn't care anymore if her cheeks were bright red, she just wanted to hug Quinn so bad, and so she did, again. The Cheerio hugged her back and slowly pushed Rachel so they could both be laying down on her bed. Before the diva could understand what was happening, the cheerleader had her fingers going through her hair and a little smile on her face that gave Rachel such a good feeling inside. And this feeling, she decided to call it:

**Hope.**


	5. Chapter V: Love is all Around

**Heyy, I'm not sure if I will be able to keep updating every day, but I will try to keep doing it as long as I can! Thanks for reading guys!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter(:  
Quinn & Rachel are hanging out with Kurt & Blaine and happiness is invited too.  
Quinn's P.o.v. Then it's Rachel's,**

* * *

Quinn was so happy in Rachel's arms, just here laying on her bed letting her touch her hair. She was so gentle and her touch was making her feel better, nothing else mattered now that someone was here to take care of her. Slowly, the Cheerio wrapped her arms around the brunette to get closer to her, and as Rachel started to hold her as close as she could, Quinn noticed that the diva smelled extraordinary good and it made her head spin. She was in heaven. Well until something vibrated in Rachel's pocket.

_"-I'm sorry Quinn"_ said the diva as she was checking her phone, _"Kurt is outside, are you gonna be okay?  
__-Yes, thank you..."_

The brunette kissed Quinn's forehead before leaving the bed, which made some butterflies fly around in her stomach. And as soon as Rachel had left the room, the Cheerio sat down and took a moment to think about what had just happened. Rachel Berry was making her feel amazingly good, which wasn't normal and certainly couldn't happen. Quinn was the Head Cheerio and she was cuddling with the girl she had been torturing for years, and she loved it...

_"-QUINN!"_  
The Cheerio turned around to see who just had called her and Kurt jumped in her arms, making her fall down on the bed.  
_"-God I missed you! How have you been?  
-I'm alright, how about you?"_

Kurt sat on the bed, fixing his hair in the process. Blaine and Rachel were just standing in front of them, both smiling. And Quinn noticed that the diva was smiling directly at her, with one of the most comforting smiles she had ever seen in her entire life. She just wanted to get up and hug her but she just turned her head towards Kurt instead.

_ "-So you guys are friends now? A lot of things happened since I left McKinley right?"_  
Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel when she answered:  
_"-Life is full of surprises Kurt...  
-Talking about surprises..."_

Kurt got up of the bed, walked towards Blaine and kissed him, while the girls' jaws dropped on the floor. When the two boys were done, Rachel started clapping, followed by Quinn who just couldn't stop smiling. And she didn't have to fake it this time, she could just be herself and she knew that everybody in this room would love her for who she really was. She was really happy, and maybe one day she would have enough courage to admit the fact that they were her real friends.

The night went well. The watched movies, all four of them laying down on Rachel's bed. Blaine and Kurt were cuddling, which was the cutest thing ever, and fast enough, Quinn made her way into Rachel's arms who started to touch her hair again.

_"-You guys are so cute, I never thought I would see Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray cuddling..."_

When Kurt said that, Quinn found herself blushing and put Rachel's arms around her. She looked at the diva who was smiling at her and kissed her cheek.

_ "-Thank you for no judging me Rachel."_ she whispered in the brunette's ear.  
_"-It's normal. You're actually an amazing person when you're not hiding behind your terrible __Cheerio attitude. I enjoy your company a lot, and I hope this is not the last time you will hang out with me.  
__-Of course not. I feel so good. Why would I ever give that up?"_

Quinn stayed silent, glazing into Rachel's eyes. And suddenly she felt like she needed to do something that she wasn't okay with at all. She felt like she actually wanted to kiss the brunette. The butterflies were rushing through her stomach like crazy, it had never happened before. She felt extremely weird but very comfortable at the same time. She forced herself to not look at Rachel's eyes, instead she turned around and watched the movie. Until she slowly fell asleep in the tiny girl's arms.

* * *

_ "-Shh Kurt she is asleep!"_ Blaine said when Kurt started laughing a bit too loud at some joke on the screen. He looked at the cheerleader peacefully sleeping in Rachel's arms and smiled before he asked the diva:  
_"-I'm sorry if this offends you but you guys seem deeply in love with each other. It's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.  
__-I have to agree on this one" _said Blaine smiling.  
_"-Rachel, you don't have feelings for her don't you?"_

The diva looked at Quinn who had her head resting against the brunette's chest, and was holding one of her hands. She slowly removed a strand of hair from her face before she replied:  
_"-I have to admit that I'm kind of confused with my feelings right now. I've always known Quinn wasn't the person she is always pretending to be at school. And today before you came over she told me what her deepest secrets were...  
__-You love her don't you?  
__-I think I do. I'm not sure though, I would have never thought I was gay... But she's beautiful and takes my breath away, and holding her just makes me feel so special. I am so happy when I'm around her now."_

Kurt nodded and smiled. He gently stroked the brunette's cheek before looking at his watch.  
_"-It's getting late, do you want us to leave?  
__-No you can stay if you guys want to. There's a mattress under my bed if you wanna sleep over. But I will ask you to not have sex while I'm in the room please, that would make me rather uncomfortable.  
__-Don't worry Rachel, I am still a virgin."_

Kurt smiled again and the two boy got out of the bed to pull out the mattress and put some sheets on it while Rachel was trying to leave the bed as well to put on some Pjs. But when she did, Quinn groaned and opened her eyes.  
_"-Don't leave me!"_ she said to Rachel who felt like she was melting.  
Obviously the Cheerio wasn't quite awake but it was maybe better like that. Rachel kissed her cheek and whispered:  
_"-I'm not leaving, I just have to change Quinn. Let me help you get in your pjs too. Does your mom mind if you sleep over?  
__-No my mom is a bitch she's not gonna care."_

Rachel went to her dresser and grabbed two pairs of short and two T-shirts before going back to the bed where she helped Quinn to get rid of her clothes. As she was undressing the cheerleader, she noticed how beautiful her body was. You couldn't even tell that she had been pregnant once. She was skinnier than the diva thought, but since she was making herself throw up it was understandable. When she was done helping Quinn, Rachel changed and went back under the covers.  
_"-Goodnight girls!"_ said Kurt  
_"-Goodnight Kurt, and Goodnight Blaine! If you need anything just let me know okay?  
__-Alright!"_

Rachel put a pillow under Quinn's head but the girl immediately wrapped her hands around the diva's body, whispering something that the diva didn't catch at first.  
_"-What did you just say Quinn?  
__-You're amazing I want to be in your arms forever."_

Rachel felt her cheeks burn like they had never burnt before and held the Cheerio closer to her.  
_"-Well you are in my arms now and I will not let you down I promise. Goodnight Quinn.  
-I love you."_

Rachel's heart stopped beating for a second. Had Quinn just said she loved her or was she dreaming? When her heart resumed beating again, it started to race in her chest, so fast... The brunette kissed the blonde's cheek again, when this one turned her head and kissed her on the lips. Rachel knew she wasn't aware of what she was doing, but kissed back. It was the most intense experience she had ever have, except for being on stage of course. But when Quinn's tongue started dancing with hers, the feeling was similar. The Cheerio broke the kiss a few minutes later and immadiatly fell asleep in the brunette's arms.  
Rachel pinched herself so hard she almost let a noise come out of your mouth. But at least she knew, she knew that she was not dreaming and that she just had experienced the best night of her life.


	6. Chapter VI: Is This Love?

**Sorry guys I took a while to upload a new chapter :/**  
**A LOT of things happened this past week, but I'm back :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A week passed. Rachel and Quinn were still hanging out almost everyday after school, which made the diva really happy. Quinn didn't remember anything about ever kissing Rachel and the brunette wasn't ready to tell her, she just didn't want their friendship to get all awkward once the cheerleader would find out about it. Being close friends was definitely more than enough for now, even though Rachel was developing stronger feelings for the Cheerio day after day. She was okay with it, just because every time the blonde was around, she couldn't stop smiling and she didn't feel lonely anymore. The only bad thing was that Quinn wanted to keep their friendship a secret to avoid any bad reactions from their classmates.

_"-Rach' tonight sleepover my place. Be there at 6.30pm!" _

It was a friday afternoon and Quinn was getting ready to go to Glee Club. As she was walking towards the choir room she noticed Rachel busy at her locker and whispered her plan in the diva's ear, making sure no one had heard her. The brunette turned around and smiled, before finishing to get her stuff for Glee Club and following the cheerleader in the choir room.  
When they arrived there, was late, as usual. Everybody was taking parts in different conversations, some of them were gossiping, girls were talking about mayke-up... Quinn sat next to Santana and Brittany and Rachel sat at the back of the class like always. Everything went well, they just talked about a possible set-list for Regionals and Shuester asked them to leave early for some odd reason.

_"-Q! What are you up to tonight?"_  
Quinn – who was walking towards the parking lot – turned around to see Santana Lopez talk to her. They were supposed to be best-friends but the cheerleader was feeling left out since the latina was always hanging out with Brittany and not her. But now that she had Rachel she didn't feel lonely anymore and was starting to get her happiness back.  
_"-I'm sorry San, I'm grounded.  
-Why?  
__-I got in a fight with my mom when my dad came back home and cursed.  
__-Fuck them, sneak out! We're gonna get drunk tonight!  
__-I can't S. I'm not getting kicked out again. Next week?"  
_Santana looked upset but still nodded and left Quinn to walk towards her car. The head Cheerio was feeling bad for lying to people but she was scared that she would lose her position as H.B.I.C. if people were to find out that she was hanging out with Rachel. Even Sam had no idea, he was just there to protect the cheerleader who didn't want any slushie showers anymore. She was being superficial and hypocrite and she knew it, but it was better like that.

* * *

Quinn was falling asleep on her bed listening to music when she heard knocks on her room's door. She sat up as fast as she could, trying to fix her messy hair when Rachel entered the room, smiling.  
_"-Were you sleeping Quinn?"_

Quinn nodded and got up to hug Rachel. She loved to hug her, smell her perfume and feel her body against hers. They would often watch movies cuddling and the Cheerio felt so much better every time the diva was holding her. She just was letting her touching her hair and caressing her skin like a little child enjoying her mom's touch, maybe because she never had someone acting like that with her before...  
_"-How are you feeling today?"_ Rachel whispered in her ear.  
Quinn broke the hug and smiled. She took the diva's hand and said:  
_"-Well right now I feel awesome because my savior agreed to spend the night over."_

Rachel felt herself blushing and tried to avoid the Cheerio's eyes so she wouldn't see her bright red cheeks.  
_"-So what do you wanna do today/tonight? I have a few movies we could watch, or we could cook, or...  
__-Quinn, everything is fine really. Are your parents going to be home?  
__-No they're going to some kind of a gala and might sleep-over there if they're too drunk to drive. And they will be too drunk to drive."_

Rachel frowned, she knew that Quinn's family was never there for her and how hard it was for the cheerleader to deal with it everyday, especially since her dad came back home. She was constantly scared the Cheerio would get kicked out for some reason and always left her phone on loud in the middle of the night in case she needed a place to go. She didn't care if the young Fabray used to torture her, she was in love and the only thing she wanted was for the cheerleader to be happy.

Quinn sat on the bed, followed by Rachel and said:  
"_-You know it's okay, I'm used to it. It doesn't even affect me anymore.  
__-Yes it does. If it didn't affect you then why did you start to cut? Why are you thinking so bad about yourself and why do you wish you were dead?  
__-I.. I do it less now though."_

Rachel sighed and took both of Quinn's hands in hers to stare into her eyes and say:  
"_-You're not doing it as much because I am here now. You don't feel as lonely anymore because you know that you have a true friend who will never turn her back on you when you need her. But what's happening with your family is affecting way more than you think it does. Just the way you talk about it..."_

Quinn took a while to think about what Rachel had just said and slowly nodded. She got closer to the diva who instantly took her in her arms. And when the brunette's fingers started to play with the Cheerio's hair, she said:  
_"-I was such an ass to you Rach'. But you're here now, I feel so lucky."_

Rachel slowly kissed the blonde's forehead. At this exact moment she would have sold her soul to the devil for just one kiss on the Cheerio's lips. She hated this temptation so bad...  
_"-I'm too lazy to put the movie in, how about I just stay in your arms for the next 24 hours?"_

Rachel couldn't take it anymore, too much cuteness. She kissed Quinn's cheek who turned around at the same time and the friendly kiss ended up to be a peck. But surprisingly the peck lasted longer than just an accidental kiss, and the cheerleader kissed back for a second, until Rachel ended the cuddling session and felt her cheeks turning bright red. Quinn couldn't know, no she couldn't, this friendship between them was too perfect and this kiss was going to ruin everything.  
"_-I'm sorry Quinn, I... I didn't mean to... Well you know...  
__-It's... Okay. You were gonna kiss my cheek right?  
__-Yes.  
__-So it's all good?  
__-Yes."_

Quinn got up and walked towards the TV, grabbing a random DVD on her way. She didn't know what to think, and she certainly didn't know how to explain why all these butterflies were now dancing in her stomach. She barely remembered a dream she had a week ago about making out with Rachel and telling her she loved her, but it seemed so unreal. How could that ever happen? They were both girls. It was just wrong. Plus she was dating someone, so that would mean she cheated. No, she did not cheat, nothing happened it was just an accident, right?  
_"-Are you mad at me now Quinn?  
__-No. I mean it was an accident it happens I guess. Kissing girls is not big deal, it happens often when I'm getting drunk with San and Brit."_

Quinn sat on the bed, keeping her distance, and with the remote in her hand, turned on the TV.  
"_-How is it not a big deal?"_ asked Rachel, upset by Quinn's reactions.  
"_-Because we both are straight? I mean kissing girls is so much fun and they kiss better than guys but if you're straight then it doesn't mean anything you know?"_

Rachel opened her mouth just to close it again. She wanted to tell Quinn that it had happened before. She was sure it meant something, friends don't just make-out like that randomly do they? But the diva knew she had to keep it for herself or she would lose Quinn's friendship. But at the same time she just wanted to kiss her again, and again, and again.  
_"-You might be right."_ she ended up saying, upset.


	7. Chapter VII: Complicated

_"-We just... She... Kurt I don't know what to do.  
__-Just relax babe. She will stop, I'm sure she's just confused about it and she probably needs time to just think and be alone you know?  
__-If I don't talk to her soon Kurt, she will harm herself. She is not safe. I do not care if she doesn't want to cuddle with me anymore, but I can't just wait when I know how bad she feels when I'm not there for her."_

Two weeks had passed and Quinn was simply avoiding Rachel since that really awkward sleep-over. And the diva hated herself for not being able to control her urges. They were not talking, not texting, not hanging out. Quinn was acting as if they were never friends in the first place, or like the brunette didn't even exist. Kurt was the only person Rachel would see on a regular basis to let it all out once in a while and take her mind off her life she hated again. She was back to feeling lonely and spending a lot of time in her room crying, just like before Quinn started talking to her. She just wanted her friend back, she was going to deny her love for her and just be friends.

_ "-Sometimes I feel like I'm going to explode if she doesn't talk to me...  
__-You're in love Rachel, those things happen. I'll come to Glee Club today to talk to her and see you guys perform. Okay?  
__-I'm sorry I called you Kurt. I was feeling rather... Down I guess."_

Kurt took Rachel in his arms for a big hug and stood up. They were at the mall, in the food court during lunch hours. The gay boy didn't have class today and when Rachel had called him in between classes crying, he had decided to take her out to talk. That was the only thing that was helping Rachel go through her daily routine, Kurt. He was always there no matter what and the diva really appreciated it. He was helping her to not feel as lonely as she used to.

_ "-Let's go Rach', you have class in 15 minutes, I don't want you to be late because of me.  
__-I don't wanna go. I have spanish... With Quinn."_

Kurt gently stroked Rachel's cheek and kissed it before taking her hand and heading towards his car.

_ "-You have to go. I told you I'm going to talk to her this afternoon, I promise. Just be strong I know you can at least do that.  
__-Should I... Should I sing the song?"_

While Rachel was all alone one night she had gone through her entire Itunes playlist to find a song that helped her with her feelings towards Quinn. But since the song was kind of ambiguous, Kurt had always been reticent. He just didn't want his friend to be rejected and more hurt than she already was.

_"-You should wait."_

* * *

Quinn Fabray was in front of her locker, staring at the music sheets she had in her hands. She kept reading them, over and over to check if everything was alright. She was so stressed out about everything in her life. Being the head Cheerio meant a lot of pressure, dating Sam meant babysitting a kid, and avoiding Rachel meant no more cuddling and feeling better. She was on her own now.

_"-Hey baby, need help carrying some books?_  
_-Go away, I'm not gonna tell you twice Sam."_

Sam, alias Quinn's boyfriend, was still trying to get in her pants whenever he thought he had a chance – which means all the time. The cheerleader was rejecting every one of his assaults, even when it was only for a kiss. She was pretending to be mad for a reason she didn't even remember, but she just didn't want him around since that night at Rachel's. She was just feeling weird and lost, and sometimes simply scared and she was acting like a bitch to everybody around her, no exception towards Sam.

_ "-Quinn, what's wrong? We're dating you're not supposed to act like that.  
__-Well I am. Get over it Bieber, it's how it is. You got me mad, and I'm an asshole so take the consequences and quit the whining already._

Quinn closed her lockers, taking the music sheets with her and left Sam there. She could care less of how he felt, they both knew there was absolutely no feelings between them and it was never going to change. They were just in this for the power and the popularity. As she was walking towards the choir room, lost in her mind, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, ready to yell at Sam when she saw Kurt and jumped in his arms.

_ "-Oh my god Kurt! I haven't seen you since... That night...  
__-How have you been blondie?"_

Kurt took Quinn's hand and kept walking with her towards Glee Club. He was smiling like always, bringing a little bit of happiness in the cheerleader's depressed life she was living since her friendship with Rachel was no longer active.

_ "-Alright, I guess. The usual routine.  
__-How are things with Rachel? I actually it's good for her to have friends, she will stop being all annoying and self-centered."_

Kurt smiled and Quinn looked away. Rachel, right. She had been trying her hardest to ignore her, pretending she never existed. She knew she needed her pretty badly because she was still feeling terrible, cutting and making herself throw up everyday at lunch, but at least no more lesbian creepy situations were going to happen again. Quinn was okay with people being gay, just not with her.

_"-We haven't had the occasion to hang out since the sleepover. My Cheerios practices are taking the big majority of my time.  
__-Quinn."_

The cheerleader was trying to walk as fast as she could to avoid Kurt but he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around.

_"-I know you're lying Quinn. Rachel has been talking to me a lot and she feels terrible about everything. You could at least be honest with her.  
__-She knows that the Cheerios have been practicing a lot. Do I have to remind you that the Regionals are coming up?  
__-Why Quinn? What did she do for you to ditch her that way? We had an agreement Quinn, you, me and Mercedes. You are supposed to be nice to her, just nice, you don't have to make her your best friend, just be nice! And I'm sorry but I saw you two at her house and you were enjoying yourself."_

Kurt was raising his voice, which Quinn didn't really like. She tried to get him to speak lower but he was only getting louder and louder, embarrassing the cheerleader. She didn't want people to know her and Rachel Berry used to hang out, she has a reputation to keep!

_ "-You told her you were always going to be there and you're letting her feel as bad as she used to! If not worse. I'm really disappointed in you Quinn."_

Kurt left Quinn in the middle of the hallway to go to the choir room.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the choir room waiting for everybody to come in, but especially Kurt. She knew that he was supposed to come visit the New Directions today and she was more than excited about it. She didn't care that nobody was even saying hi to her, or that she had to see Quinn ignoring her, Kurt was going to be there and bring her a little bit of attention through this Glee Club rehearsal.

When he stepped into the room. Rachel was the first one to jump out of her chair into his arms.

_ "-Hi again!  
__-You seem to be feeling a little better?"_

Rachel nodded and took his hand, watching all the other kids say hi to him. The only person who just ignored Kurt was Quinn who was just entering the room. She went to sit next to Sam quietly, without looking at anybody. Rachel couldn't help but notice how down she looked and when she told Kurt to sit, she asked him:

_ "-Why isn't Quinn talking to you?  
__-We had a little... Argument.  
__-Is it about me? I would not want to interfere with your friendship. If you want I could just focus on my Broadway career and my life-plan without her. Being gay wouldn't be in my favor in the business industry anyways.  
__-No Rach'. It's about her, she is taking way too much time figuring out stuff."_

Rachel didn't quite understand what her friend was saying but when she tried to get him to explain himself Mr. Shuester came in the room with his introduction when he saw Kurt. His smile appeared and he hugged his past student before telling everybody:

_ "-Guys, we need duets. I feel like pairing people we never paired before.  
__-Can I be with Santana?"_

Brittany was looking at Mr. Shuester, looking all innocent when he replied:

_"-We need original pairing Brittany. You always want to be with Santana.  
__-Well, I never got to sing a duet with her before."_

Rachel looked at the two Cheerios, as surprised as she could be, Brittany was right. Yes they were always together and looked so in love with each other but they never sang a duet in Glee Club. The diva was excited about this assignment, she was hoping to be paired with Quinn, she couldn't picture herself singing with anybody else right now. And she really wanted to reconnect with the cheerleader.

_"-You're right. Brittany and Santana you will sing us a duet, whenever you're ready to do so."_

Brittany smiled and hugged Santana before kissing her on the cheek. Rachel was looking at the whole scene while staring at Quinn at the same time. And the Cheerio's eyes directly landed on Artie, who looked so mad it made the diva smile. She looked back at Quinn who was also looking at her, and after a few seconds, the cheerleader broke the eye contact. Rachel was secretly hoping that she would have texted her, to make fun of Artie, like they used to before, but nothing happened. Instead, she was awoken from her thoughts by Mr. Shuester who called her name:

_"-Rachel and Puck, you will be singing together as well.  
__-Excuse me Mr. Shue? Noah and I did a lot of singing together already...  
__-I don't know what you guys did in private but you never sang together in Glee Club."_

Rachel looked at Puck who was just staring at the wall, not caring about anything. She was really disappointed she wasn't going to sing with Quinn but Kurt took her hand and smiled, making her feel a little bit better.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter guys! And I hope you enjoyed the SuperBowl episode as much as I did :)**  
**I don't know how you feel about this fic, you should let me know! Is it too slow? How do you think I could make it better? **


	8. Chapter IIX: Hell

**Glee tonight just got me inspired so here I am with another new chapter!**  
**I know you might hate Quinn now, but I don't want things to evolve too fast between her and Rachel. I focused this chapter on her so you guys can understand what she's going through I guess.**  
**This chapter contains self-harm and this is not a happy chapter at all... **  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

_"-Quinn. Why are you mad at me?  
__-Because I can. Leave me alone.  
__-No, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong! We haven't made out in over two weeks!"_

Quinn turned around to face her boyfriend. He was really pissing her off and she could already feel her blood boiling in her veins and her H.B.I.C. side coming out of her body. But she was trying so hard to keep it inside, this poor boy didn't do anything wrong...

_"-Listen Sam, I don't want to start yelling at you again, just leave me alone please.  
-I don't like this Quinn. Are we even dating still?"_

The boy grabbed Quinn's hands and stared at her while she was trying to avoid his eyes. Slowly he put his hand on the Cheerio's cheek, getting closer to her.

_"-I miss you. I don't know what's going on and I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong.  
__-Sam. Please.  
__-This ring I gave you. It means something.  
__-I don't want it anymore."_

She looked at him, she just wanted to cry. Yes it was going to hurt him but she couldn't keep hurting him and making him believe everything was alright when she wasn't at all. She was sick of having to fake happiness with him, she didn't even find him that attractive anymore.

_"-Are you...  
__-Yes Sam, I'm breaking up with you."_

She made him take his hands off her and gave him the ring. Sam was just standing here, looking at the ring she had just given him without a word. His heart stopped beating for a second, as he looked at the Cheerio who now had tears on her cheeks.

_"-Why...  
__-I don't wanna hurt you more Sam. I hurt way too many people before, I want to make sure it doesn't happen to you."_

Quinn couldn't face Sam anymore, she just turned around and started walking towards her locker, leaving her now ex-boyfriend behind.

* * *

After an intensive Cheerio practice, Quinn Fabray was in the locker room, getting ready to go to class. They had just performed California Gurls by Katy Perry and Sue Sylvester had told them that it sucked, like always. But Quinn was exhausted. They all had been working on this number for a long time and hearing that they sucked everyday was not really helping the head cheerleader's mood. She was broken inside. She took off her blue wig and watched everybody else race to get the showers first, Quinn was always last, since she liked to spend a lot of time under the hot water thinking about how bad she wanted to die. So she just sat on one of the benches, waiting for all the Cheerios to leave the locker room.

_ "-Hi Q."_

Brittany sat next to Quinn and innocently took her hand. She was smiling, and Brittany's smile was always comforting. But the head Cheerio just wasn't in the mood to have a girlfriend talk and so just kept staring at her shoes.

_"-Why are you sad Q.? Did Sam do something mean?  
-I'm not with Sam anymore B."_

As much as she didn't want to talk about it, she had no choice since Santana was staring at them and about to join the conversation. Brittany and Santana were Quinn's best friends but she didn't really feel loved by them. At least not as much as she felt with Rachel. She just missed being in her arms all the time, letting her play with her hair and forgetting about the world... Wait what? She couldn't be missing RuPaul, that was... Gross.

_"-Barbie and Ken are not an item anymore, what a surprise. What happened?  
__-He... He was too pressuring.  
__-Don't tell me you still won't put out."_

Santana sat next to Quinn, saying:

_"-You're never gonna find a guy who will stay with you if you keep being so prude. Come on this is not the 17__th__ century anymore, sex is trending.  
__-What if I don't follow the trend? I did once and...  
__-So what? Do you know what ''contraception'' is? It helps avoiding being a fat outcast for nine months.  
__-I don't want sex, is it that bad that I'm not a slut like you?"_

Quinn was starting to raise her voice. As much as Santana was her best friend, their relationship was based on fights like this, and battles to be on top of the popularity ladder of McKinley High. Sadly, she couldn't remember the last time Santana had asked her how she was or taken care of her. She was never there and the head Cheerio knew that if she could count on her best friend, she probably wouldn't feel as bad as she did now. But no.  
Santana got up and faced Quinn.

_"-Call me slut one more time blondie and I swear I will punch you.  
__-Punch me. I could care less."_

Santana stayed silent for a second, but still looking really mad, and then turned around to walk out of the locker room, followed by Brittany who apologized to Quinn before they both passed the door.

* * *

Quinn was crying. Walking in the empty McKinley hallways was just reminding her of how lonely she was. She knew she wouldn't last as the head Cheerio if she kept pushing away everybody she knew. But she didn't care. She was way too lost in her head to even think about how to make everything better. She just wanted to disappear, who would care anyways?  
While hiding her face, she ran into the girl's bathroom, went through her bag to find a blade, and she started to press it against her thigh. Tears were running down her face as she made the first cut. It was okay if she bled because the skirt was red, nobody was going to notice, nobody ever did notice. As she was making the third cut, deeper than the ones before, her pulse started to slow down and she felt like she was losing balance. She managed to sit on the floor and kept crying freely, not even caring about the blood that was now on the floor.

10 minutes later, she got up and decided to wash her face with cold water to feel better. Her eyes were red but it wasn't that bad, she could still hide the fact that she had cried. Well that was she thought, until the bathroom door opened.

_"-Quinn?"_

Quinn turned around as fast as she could and saw Rachel standing in front of her, looking at the mess the cheerleader had done in the bathroom. There was blood and the blade laying on the floor, her cheerleading outfit was wet due to all the tears she had whipped with it, and her eyes were now started to get swollen.

_ "-What the hell... Show me.  
__-What Berry?"_

Rachel felt as if a knife was stabbing her heart everytime Quinn was ignoring her, but calling her Berry was making it worse. Especially in these conditions. The Cheerio looked shattered, and the diva felt terribly guilty for letting her do this. But as bad as she was feeling, anger was the only thing that took over the diva.

_ "-Show me what you just did Quinn Fabray, or I will have to tell the principal about it and I am sure that he will know how to dial 911.  
__-Fuck off RuPaul. I do whatever I want and none of this is your business."_

Rachel stepped forward, carefully avoiding to put blood on her shoes. She had an idea. She took her phone and started filming the scene, showing the blood, the blade and the girl who was the cause of all of this. Quinn didn't really realize what was happening until the diva said:

_"-I got proofs now, enough to send you to the hospital. Now show me or I will have to use them."_

And that's when Quinn lost it. She grabbed the diva's hand to try to take her phone but Rachel was holding on to it. The Cheerio had no choice but to shove her against a stal.

_"-Give me your phone now. I will not say it twice.  
__-Why are you doing this Quinn. You know I just wanted to help you. So no I will not give you my phone because I don't want this to keep going on, you can harass me, you can bully me, I will not let you destroy yourself anymore."_

After those words, Quinn let Rachel free and took the towel she had at all times in her bag to clean her wounds. She wet it and slowly put it against her thigh, ignoring the diva's presence in the room. She was just focusing on what she was doing, whipping a few tears that wanted to discover her face as well. Soon enough she felt two tiny arms wrapping themselves around her and turned around to give Rachel a hug back. She had missed that smell. She had missed this feeling. She has missed the small girl's touch. She just kept crying.

_"-It's okay Quinn I'm here, and I don't care how much you want me to leave I'm not going to. You need help."_

The diva slowly kissed the cheerleader's forehead. At this moment there was nothing in Quinn's head but the tiny girl who was making her feel so special. Butterflies were invading her stomach, and she just found herself obeying her instincts, for once. She put her forehead against Rachel's, feeling her breathe on her lips. She closed her eyes for a second and the next thing she did was to press her lips against the diva's. It was the most intense kiss she had ever shared. Rachel quickly had her tongue dancing with Quinn's and her hands playing in her hair just like she used to before. It just felt so good, Quinn started crying again, without knowing why. Too much emotions maybe.

After something that seemed 10 years, Quinn suddenly realized what was going on and broke the kiss. She looked at Rachel, shocked, grabbed her bag and her bloody towel before running out of the room without a word.

**She had just kissed Rachel Berry, this was not okay.**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it :)  
It would be nice if you kept reviewing, I really need to get your opinions so I know where to go in the upcoming chapters.**


	9. Chapter IX: Panic

**Hey guys! New chapter.**  
**This is mostly Rachel's P.O.V., and it happens right after the bathroom scene.**  
**Feel free to let me know how you feel about this chapter by reviewing or something :)**  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

Quinn was running as fast as she could, without looking back. Her thigh was hurting really bad but she couldn't stay at school, she needed to leave. When she got to her car, she locked all the doors and laid down on her backseat. She was crying every tear she had in her body, pulling her hair out and pinching herself really hard. She needed to physically feel the pain, she needed to hurt herself, it was the only control she still had over her life. Like a drug addict looking for their dope, she went through her bag to grab anything that could hurt her. She had left her blade in the bathroom so she only had a pair of scissors left, but it was enough. She wasn't thinking about what she was doing, she just knew she needed to do it. She started cutting her inner thigh as bad as she could, getting her towel to keep the blood from leaving stains on the seats. She had stopped crying, simply enjoying the feeling of the pain she was causing to herself. It was such a relief.  
When she decided she had cut herself enough she just laid there, closed her eyes and let her mind fly away from her body as she fell asleep.

* * *

Rachel was left alone in the bathroom after Quinn had ran out. She was still shocked by the kiss and how much she had enjoyed it, but she was also worried the cheerleader was going to hurt herself again. Quickly, she cleaned the bathroom floor before going out of the room to look for the head Cheerio in the hallways. She was literally running around, opening every janitor closet she could find, and creeping at every classroom but the blonde was nowhere to be found.  
The diva was freaking out, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Quinn's number. The phone was ringing, but no one was picking up. After kissing her, Quinn might be mad at herself or something, Rachel thought. But she still had to find her before something really bad could happen. She looked at her phone, wishing she had more friends, and even though she knew he was going to be in class she called Kurt.

_ "-Rachel? This better be important because I just left my calculus class to answer...  
__-Kurt! Oh my god please come here. Quinn, she's... She's not safe at all... Come!  
__-What happened? I can't just come over there if I don't know the situation..."_

Rachel was still running around, talking to Kurt at the same time. The only reason why she wasn't losing her breath right now was because she was a talented and experimented performer and it was helping her a lot.

_"-She was in the bathroom cutting, it was so bad, there was blood on the floor and she had been crying... Then I threatened her to tell everybody so she go to the hospital and she pushed me and kissed me. Kurt she ran out of the bathroom and I don't know where she is, I've been looking everywhere!  
__-Call the Glee Club to help you find her. I'm scared that I will be too late.  
__-I can't Kurt! What if... She's gonna hate me.  
__-Do you really care about her? If yes go get the Glee Club right now and ask them to help you!  
__-Okay... Okay I will. Thanks Kurt. I love you."_

She hung up and stopped running a second to catch her breath. Mr. Shuester. Yes! Mr. Shuester, even if he sometimes tried really hard to crash the diva's ambitions and ruin her career, he understood a lot of things and would for sure help her a lot. So she started running towards his class and banged on the door. When Mr. Shuester opened it, interrupting his class, Rachel said:

_ "-Quinn is in danger Mr. Shue, you have to help me find her or something really bad might happened to her.. I...  
__-Wait Rachel, slow down, what happened?  
__-I saw her cutting in the bathroom, she ran away. I don't know where she is but she hurt herself pretty bad."_

Mr. Shuester hesitated a second before telling his class to work on an exercise that will be graded and followed Rachel in the hallways.

_ "-I looked everywhere and I can't find her...  
__-Is her car still in the parking lot?"_

Rachel looked at her teacher, she hadn't thought about this, and Shuester got the answer to his question simply by seeing Rachel's expression. They both started running towards the parking lot as fast as they could, well as fast as the tiny girl could. As soon as they could see Quinn's car they slowed down.

_"-Where is she...  
__-I have no idea. Rachel do you want me to call 911? They could find her...  
__-No... Not yet."_

The diva kept walking towards Quinn's car, looking around to see if she could get some clues of where the cheerleader was hiding. When she got next to the car she looked inside and saw the Cheerio immobile on her backseat. And she got even more worried.

_"-Mr Shue! I found her!"_

She tried to open the doors but they were all locked. So she started knocking on the windows to see if Quinn would somehow react. And after a few seconds she did, opening her eyes slowly and looking at Rachel, she seemed confused. Mr. Shuester was standing on the opposite side of the car, watching the scene.

_ "-Quinn please open the door!"_

Rachel started feeling tears on her cheeks as she could start to see cuts on the Cheerio's thighs. She hated herself for letting Quinn ignore her, she hated herself for kissing her in the first place, she felt as if she could give anything she had just to see the cheerleader feel better again. The diva was crying, still hitting the car's windows and asking Quinn to unlock the doors. The cheerleader was looking at her with no expression on her face, but ended up opening one of the doors to let the diva in the car.

_"-Girls, I'm gonna go back to my class now, but Quinn you will have to come see me at the end of the day and I will make you see Mrs Pillsbury at least twice a week from now on."_

Quinn nodded and sat down, staring at her feet as Rachel was taking place next to her before she closed the door.

_"-Please don't run away again Quinn. You have no idea of how much you scared me, I've been looking for you everywhere, I was so scared I didn't know what to do..."_

Quinn stayed silent, which was making Rachel even more nervous and the only way she could get all this stress out of her body was to talk to the cheerleader.

_"-I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy Quinn. I don't care if you ignored me for two weeks or if you used to bully me, I just want you happy, that's all I'm asking for.  
__-Why."_

Rachel opened her mouth, just to close it again. This question was just making her feel angry and she didn't want to keep yelling at the broken Cheerio. She just put her hand on Quinn's face to make her look at her as she said, lowering her voice,

_"-You are beautiful Quinn, in every way, inside and out. When you saw that I was feeling bad, you came up to me and gave me the most amazing friendship I had ever experienced, you were the only one to care about me enough to come over my house almost everyday after school and spend hours cuddling with me while watching movies you disliked... You are the best friend I've ever had.  
__-Best friends don't kiss, do they? Why did you kiss me Berry."_

Rachel's heart was aching, First, she didn't to admit that she was in love with Quinn and then she had just called her by her last name, which meant she really wasn't ready to be friends with her again...

_"-I... I don't know. Santana and Brittany kiss all the time, what's wrong with that?  
__-They're in love.  
__-How do you know?  
__-Santana talks in her sleep."_

Quinn was stabbing Rachel with her eyes, and the diva felt threatened. Yes Quinn had kissed her in the bathroom, but the brunette thought that it was best if she jumped over that episode since she was in an emotional breakdown at the time. Instead, she was thinking of telling the cheerleader about the first kiss they had shared, the one during which she was asleep and obviously couldn't remember.

_"-There's something I never told you, I think because I was scared I was going to lose you..."_

She looked at Quinn, thinking about taking her hand but she knew the Cheerio was going to reject her. So instead, she just whipped the tears out of her face, breathed in, and said:

_"-At our first sleepover. You were asleep in my arms and I moved to go get you pajamas and everything and...  
__-And what? Did you like raped me in my sleep? Are you that creepy ManHands?  
__-You asked me not to leave you. And when I came back you told me you loved me and you kissed me. You wouldn't let go... It's not my fault I swear Quinn I'm sorry.  
__-Why would you lie like this?"_

Quinn started yelling. But Rachel could see that she wasn't yelling at her since she started crying again. The Cheerio was breaking down like the brunette had never seen her and it was making her feel terrible as well. Without thinking about what she was doing, she just took Quinn in her arms, just like she used to every night. The Cheerio let the tiny arms get wrapped around her and grabbed one of the brunette's hands to put it in her hair which made Rachel smile. The cheerleader was still crying, but she started to calm down after a few minutes in the diva's arms.

_"-I'm sorry Quinn, about the kiss and everything. We can just be friends pretending it never happened okay?"_

As much as this was breaking her heart, Rachel knew she would have to give up on her romantic feelings for the cheerleader if she wanted to be friends with her and help her get better. At this point she was confused if whether or not the Cheerio was sharing those feelings but she was definitely confused and needed time to figure everything out. And Rachel was ready to wait forever if she had to.

* * *

**Here you go, I hope you liked it**


	10. Chapter X: Bring Me Hope

**Sorry again for the late & short chapter. I will be uploading more this week hopefully :)  
Review! Tell me what you think, and what you would like to happen in this fic.**

**Thanks guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

_ "-So Quinn, you will have to be honest with me and you can't miss any of our appointments or I will have to alert the police about your dangerous behavior. I also am talking to Rachel who will be looking over you for now."_

Quinn nodded. Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester were the only adults who knew about her situation and even though it could be annoying they were really trying to help. But the person who was showing the most support was Rachel. She was respecting the fact that Quinn didn't want to be openly friendly at school and she would always wait for the cheerleader to tell her when it was okay for them to hang out. And when they would do so, she would just act perfect, bring her chocolate and movies and just lay down next to her for hours. And that's what Quinn needed. The cuddling part was still out of the question and just like she promised, the diva was just pretending that nothing had ever happened between them.  
It had been a week since Quinn last cut in her car. She was always wearing the Cheerio's sweater using the excuse "I'm feeling sick so I'm trying to stay warm" whenever someone asked her if she was ever gonna take it off. And it was working.  
Today was her first appointment with Mrs. Pillsbury and the Cheerio was kind of nervous. She just didn't know what to expect.

_"-How do you feel Quinn?  
__-Eh. I don't know."_

Mrs. Pillsbury took a pen and a piece of paper and started to write things on it that made Quinn feel even more nervous about the whole thing. Therapy? She had no idea how that was going to help her but she had no choice or everybody was going to know...

_"-You feel lost in your life?  
__-Yeah. I guess. Confused, lost, whatever.  
__-Why is that Quinn? What are you confused about?  
__-Rach... Err life in general..."_

Quinn started blushing, Rachel's name had just came out of her mouth without her wanting to. She closed her eyes and started praying that Mrs. Pillsbury had not heard it. Why did she even say Rachel? How was she confused about Rachel? She was her best secret friend, that was it. Nothing else was happening between them, at least nothing to be confused about...

_ "-Rachel?  
__-No, No it's not what I wanted to say, I have no idea why it came out of my mouth I'm sorry...  
__-How are things between you and Rachel?"_

Quinn was trying to avoid Mrs. Pillsbury's eyes, she just wanted to go out of this office now. The situation was becoming way more uncomfortable than she had even thought it'd be.

_"-I... Fine. I mean she's there for me and it's nice from her...  
__-If her name was mentioned then there must be something about Rachel that is making you confused?  
__-No, not at all. We are friends, why should this make me confused?"_

Mrs. Pillsbury was still writing on her piece of paper, not looking at Quinn who was feeling her stomach twisting inside of her. Rachel Berry. Yes she was confused, because she missed cuddling with her so bad it was hurting. She just felt lonely even though the brunette was over her house every day after school making sure that Quinn was not going to hurt herself anymore. But something was missing for the blonde to feel happy again.

_ "-Quinn Fabray are you dating anyone right now?  
__-No, me and Sam broke up a few weeks ago.  
__-Why?  
__-I never really liked him I guess."_

And she had realized it when Rachel started being her friend. Quinn could already see where Mrs. Pillsbury was heading and it was scary.

_ "-You seemed to.  
__-What are you trying to make me say? I thought I liked him when I really did not. He never gave me these butterflies inside, he never made me feel special or anything. Isn't that a good reason to break up?  
__-It totally is Quinn. But you seem to have experienced such a feeling, am I right?"_

Quinn nodded in silence.

"_-Was it Rachel?  
__-I'm not gay if that's what you want to know. It's okay if Kurt is, not me. I was not raised that way...  
__-It is not the way you were raised Quinn, this is about who you are and your happiness."_

The Head Cheerio just wanted to get up and walk out the door. She was seriously getting angry and didn't want her anger to come out of her body because she knew she was going to regret it later. But sitting in front of her counselor telling her that she was gay wasn't exactly how she had expected this appointment to go.

_ "-Quinn, please be honest with me and tell me: How do you feel when Rachel is around you?  
__-Why are you asking questions about Rachel?  
__-Just answer Quinn, please."_

Quinn was looking at her feet for a good 30 seconds before she slowly opened her mouth to say:

_"-When she's with me I just want to be in her arms like before. We used to cuddle all the time and it was making me feel weird but it felt good you know?  
__-What exactly happened to change that?  
__-We... We kissed."_

Quinn was blushing and she could feel it. She was still staring at her feet trying to go through the conversation without having her heart go out of her chest.

_"-How did that feel?  
__-I... I felt safe, loved, I felt special. It was like nothing was wrong but it was scary at the same time.  
__-Why was it scary?  
__-Cause she is a girl."_

The bell rang at the end of Quinn's sentence, and she thanked God that she could finally get out of this office where she could barely breathe anymore. Mrs. Pillsbury was still writing, and silently looking at her.

_"-I'll see you on Thursday during your free period. Think about what we talked. I'm really proud of you Quinn."_

And the cheerleader was already outside of the office.

* * *

_"-Hi."_

Rachel was putting books in her locker when she heard a shy voice next to her. Quinn was standing there, which was weird since they would never talk in the hallways. The diva turned around with a big smile on her face.

_"-I... Can you come over today? I feel bad. I was wondering if... If we could cuddle in front of a movie like we used to. I kind of miss it."_

Quinn couldn't stop thinking about what she had talked about with Mrs. Pillsbury and really wanted to find out exactly how she was feeling with Rachel. Maybe the counselor was right to talk about this, maybe she was going to feel better once she would have sorted it all out? Who knows.

_ "-Are you sure about this Quinn?  
__-Please? Listen I'm really sorry about all the awkwardness. I just want you to act like you used to with me.  
__-I... Alright, I guess it's okay?"_

Rachel didn't know what to think. She knew she was deeply in love with the cheerleader and wasn't in denial at all, just hiding it. And if Quinn were to find out, she would stop talking to her and put herself in a dangerous situation again. This wasn't about Rachel, this was about Quinn and her safety and the diva just couldn't risk it.

_"-If you don't want to I guess it's fine.  
__-No Quinn, It's okay I promise. I must admit that I am a bit surprised but I will get over it and everything will be fine. What time do you want me over?  
__-Whenever you want Rach'. See you in Glee Club."_

The diva watched the blonde walking away. Maybe it was because she knew what was going on but even when she was walking in the McKinley's hallways, Quinn looked broken. She was far from feeling better even if she was slowly getting there. And it was sad to see. But no one else but Rachel, Mrs. Pillsbury or Mr. Schuester seemed to notice it, and that was the saddest part...  
Rachel hadn't told anybody, not even Kurt. Because she was scared that Quinn wouldn't be able to handle more attention, or pity. But the diva was doing everything that was in her power to help the Head Cheerio feel better about everything in her life. And if she had to cuddle with her and fight her urges then she would do it, for her.


	11. Chapter XI: One And Only

**Sorry guys for the super late new chapter. I saw a few reviews asking me to keep writing and felt inspired. So here you go!**

* * *

**Rachel: I'll be at your place in about half an hour Quinn, I'm sorry I'm late, Finn wanted to talk to me and since I can't tell him we're friends I had to wait until he was done.  
Quinn: What did he wanted to talk to you about?**

Quinn felt a terrible heartache when she picked up her phone to read Rachel's text message. She didn't know what this feeling was or why she was feeling it, but she texted back as fast as her fingers let her. Sitting on her bed, she couldn't stop staring at her phone, hoping for an answer, which arrived a few minutes after.

**Rachel: It's a long story.**

Why would she answer that? Quinn felt like she had to know what was going on with Finn, she was scared Rachel would go back to him and then be too busy to hang out with her anymore, or was she a bit jealous? She tried her best not to think that this second solution might be true and texted back:

**Quinn: We're friends Rachel, why don't you let me know what's going on in your life? I don't want to be the only one talking all the time. I'm not really interesting right now.**

She read her answer at least 10 times before she sent it, it looked friendly, like really friendly, nothing more. Good. She sent it and went in the bathroom for a few minutes. She already had spent an hour in there to look pretty enough for Rachel and came back to look at herself in the mirror in case she wouldn't look pretty anymore. She was stressed out, avoiding to think about what Mrs. Pillsbury had told her earlier that day but also trying her best not to think about Rachel and any possible guy she might have in sight, like Finn. But her phone vibrated.

**Rachel: Well I guess I'll tell you what happened when I see you? I'm roughly 5 minutes away from your house now.**

**Quinn: Ok.**

So she had 5 minutes to get ready, even if she already was ready. She had 5 minutes to mentally prepare herself to whatever was going to happen once Rachel would be there. She went down the stairs, checked if the living-room was clean enough, then checked her room once again and herself in the mirror. Everything seemed perfect, so why was she so scared? When the bell rang, Quinn felt like she could not breathe anymore, she had lost it. But she managed to open the door and Rachel gave her a hug.

_ "-How are you doing Quinn? I'm sorry I took so long._

_-I'm fine thank you."_

Rachel was stunning, as always. Quinn had noticed how she was working harder on her fashion style and her beauty was just breathtaking. Today, the brunette was dressed with a black v-neck, skinny light bleu jeans and black flats; and Quinn remembered the day she told Rachel this look would suit her. It really did, way more than she would have ever thought.

* * *

After Quinn opened the door, Rachel noticed that the cheerleader was staring at her and couldn't even look at her in the eyes. And when Quinn was staring at her, Rachel had this bad habit to start blushing, awkwardly smile and lose all means. Plus, this silence was starting to seem way too long for Rachel's heart which was beating incredibly fast. She had to remedy to the situation:

_"-So... Hum. I brought a few movies, 4 classic Broadway musicals and 2 Woody Allen movies... You can pick which one we're watching that's why I brought so many."_

But Quinn stayed silent. Rachel couldn't stand that silence any longer and more specificity she couldn't stand Quinn standing 2 feet away from her, she could like, feel her breath on her face and it was not helping her at all.

_"- Can I please come in Quinn? You're kind of quiet, are you sure that you're...  
-You're beautiful."_; Rachel's heart dropped, _"I'm... I'm sorry but I had to tell you. Yes you can come in and yes I'm fine."_

Rachel couldn't believe what Quinn had just said and she walked in her secret friend's house trying hard not to look at her. She heard Quinn close the door and before she could say anything, Quinn asked her:

_ "-So. What happened with Finn?_

_-I kinda told him I wouldn't tell anyone..."_

Quinn's voice was so cold, Rachel just wanted to avoid this conversation. Finn had followed her home earlier that day to talk to her. The talk, she had been waiting for it ever since they were broken up. Finn wanted to get her back and had made it very clear. But even though she remembered wanting Finn a weeks ago, she had to say no because it just didn't feel right. And she didn't want Quinn to know anything about this, because she was afraid that their friendship would just fall apart.

_"-I thought we were friends? I wanna know._

_-He just wanted to know how I was doing. I don't see why this is a big deal..  
-You're lying!"  
_

Quinn seemed aggressive, there was no sign of friendship in the tone of her voice right now. She was just scary and Rachel felt like the Cheerio would break down any second.

_"-What's wrong Quinn? _

_-You're lying to me. Finn wouldn't be that nice without having some kind of a goal to his actions.  
-What? Why?"_

Rachel felt herself blushing, the cheerleader was talking to her just like she used to do before they ever became friends. The brunette tried to avoid Quinn's eyes but the blonde came closer to her and grabbed her hand.

_"-Finn wants you back, am I right?_

_-Well... Not exactly...  
-Berry you better tell me._

_-Yes. Why is such a big deal?_

_-So you have a boyfriend now?_

_-No I don't. I told him I didn't want to go out with him._

_-Why?_

_-I didn't feel like it?"_

Rachel saw tears in the Cheerio's eyes as she was getting closer and closer. The blonde seemed broken, like if that Finn story was hurting her really badly. The brunette felt terrible, maybe the cheerleader was still in love with the boy and this was just bad news for her.

_ "-I'm sorry, I'm sure you can try to get him back, he wouldn't say no..."_

Rachel was trying to cheer Quinn up but it didn't seem to be working.

_"-I don't want that stupid guy! I just... I'm sorry forget it. Do you wanna go upstairs?"_

Quinn came back to being calm and started going up the stairs, and Rachel followed, without a word. The whole situation was just awkward.

Quinn sat on her bed, followed by Rachel who didn't know what to say. They stayed silent, avoiding each other for a big minute before Quinn finally decided to talk:

_"-I'm sorry. I'm just so scared."_

Her mind was invaded by all these questions she couldn't answer. Why was she feeling so uncomfortable with Rachel since that talk with Mrs. Pillsbury? But at the same time, why was she having this urge to be in those arms forever? The brunette was looking at Quinn now, she could feel it and the pressure was awful. But she had to talk to her, she had to confess her feelings, even if she couldn't even describe then correctly yet. She just wanted Rachel to be there, to hold her and make every negative thought go away...

_"-I don't understand how I feel, I'm completely lost and confused Rachel. I just wish everything could be simple and I wouldn't have to worry about what's going on in my head."_

Rachel stayed quiet. Quinn could still feel her looking her way but she wasn't brave enough to face that look. So she just kept talking.

_"-I don't want you to go back to Finn. I'm scared of being alone if you do, like you would be spending your free time with someone else, caring about someone else and I wouldn't be special anymore you know? I want to be the only one for you. I don't even know what that means but that's how I feel. You make me happy and I don't want to lose that."_

Quinn was trying her hardest not to cry, even she wanted to. She didn't know what to expect from the brunette, she didn't even had a clue about what she truly wanted. A few seconds into the silence left after Quinn was done talking, she felt Rachel's arms surrounding her and that feeling of warmth circulating inside of her. The brunette whispered in her ear:

_"-I'm not going to replace you Quinn. You are very special to me. More than you think."_

Rachel slowly kissed the cheerleader's cheek while one of her hand was starting to play delicately in her hair. Quinn was special, at the point where Rachel had no more doubts on her feelings towards her, she was falling in love with the person she was finally getting to know.

"-Are you comfortable with us cuddling now?"

Quinn's eyes were closed, and her head was resting on Rachel's shoulder. She wasn't thinking anymore, just enjoying how relaxed she was feeling in the brunette's arms.

_"-It feels so good. I don't know what I do without you cuddling with me Rach'. I'm so sorry for everything._

_-Nothing was ever your fault. And Quinn I promise that I will not give up on you, you deserve happiness and I will bring it to you."_

Quinn was crying, happy tears. For the first time in a very long time, her mind emptied herself from all these stressing thoughts and Quinn felt at peace. Without thinking about anything she kissed Rachel with her eyes still closed, and her kiss slowly landed at the corner of the brunette's lips who turned around, bright red. The cheerleader opened her eyes and met Rachel's surprised and embarrassed look. Their faces were barely two inches apart and the brunette noticed that Quinn was getting even closer, until their lips touched. But before anything happened, Rachel whispered:

_"-Don't make our friendship awkward again please..._

_-But I want to kiss you._

_-You don't Quinn, you're just confused."_

Quinn tried to kiss Rachel but she avoided it. The brunette was way too scared Quinn would regret this afterwards that she liked the thought of just cuddling with her for a long time than kiss and never talk to each other again. She was ready to give up on her feelings for her just to make her feel better. But Quinn was now looking at her like she was so hurt that the brunette started to feel bad.

_"-Thanks. Now I don't feel stupid at all._

_-Quinn I..._

_-You rejected me!_

_-Why were you going to kiss me Quinn?"_

Quinn didn't even know the answer to that question, she just wanted to kiss her and hadn't been thinking about the why part. Her eyes kept on focusing on Rachel's lips, she wanted them so bad, all these butterflies flying around in her stomach were pushing her towards the brunette once again.

_"-Quinn this is a bad idea, kissing isn't part of what we call a Friendship and I really think that you're way too confused about our relationship. It's normal, it's new and..._

_-Shut up Rachel."_

Said Quinn before she took her face between her hands and kissed her like she had never kissed someone before.


	12. Chapter XII: Lucy Caboosey

**I'm sorry that took me a while...**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next Monday at school, Quinn went straight to Rachel when she saw her trying to open her locker. Both of them seemed so happy they could die. A big smile on each of their faces, they hugged each other to say hi, and the cheerleader whispered in the brunette's ear:

_ "-You're beautiful._

_-You are too, Quinn. I'm really surprised that you are actually showing affection to me in front of the whole school.."_

Quinn ended the hug and smiled again.

_"-I think I have to. But I'll still keep some things secret." _Quinn winked.

"_-Does that mean you have no regrets concerning what happened the other day?_

_-Absolutely none. You know it better than anyone Rachel, how... Awful I feel. I'm not a confident person at all but when you're with me I feel accepted, and... Special."_

Rachel couldn't help but let the biggest smile show up on her face. She couldn't believe what was happening but she was loving it. It all just seemed like a dream, she had kissed Quinn Fabray and was sure it was going to happen again, without no awkwardness between them.

_"-I'm sorry Rachel, if I was being a stupid bitch in denial. You make me happy and I like that, so I promise I will never hurt you again."_

They hugged again when the bell rang and walked towards their respective classes.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

The school year was coming to an end. Quinn was feeling much better, she would see Rachel at least 3 times a week outside of school and treat her as her secret girlfriend. They were in love, without a doubt, and even though their relationship had ups and downs they were working on being a strong and happy couple and it worked, even if they were not showing their love in public.  
As Prom came closer, Quinn had to start focusing about being Prom Queen. It was more of an obligation towards her parents, and she knew she couldn't go with Rachel. First she would never win if she came out during Prom, then her family and friends would all hate her. This was only Junior Prom but was still a big deal to her and being Gay in public was not what Quinn had planned all her childhood.  
She knew she would have to talk to Rachel about the whole Prom situation but she didn't feel ready to face the conversation. But it had to happen and it started on her bed while the secret love birds were enjoying a make out session.

_"-I can't wait for Prom, you're going to be the most beautiful girl and I'm not doubting that you'll be the new McKinley Prom Queen._

_-You're too nice._

_-I'm just stating the truth. I'm going to go to Prom with the prettiest girl at school and she'll be all mine."_

Rachel kissed Quinn on the neck, slowly moving to her lips. But before she could kiss her again, the blonde told her:

_"-About that Rachel... I... I'm not sure I'm ready to go public. My mom has been waiting for Prom since I entered High School and I just can't ruin that for her. _

_-Are you ashamed of me Quinn?_

_-I'm not! I just don't want to come out at Prom. It's too early._

_-We've been dating for a while now._

_-I know but I just can't, okay?"_

Rachel looked at her girlfriend with those big brown teary eyes that anybody would kill for, but the cheerleader turned her head to break the eye contact. She couldn't let those puppy eyes make her change her mind.

_"-Who do you want to go with then?_

_-I asked Finn. I need a popular guy to be sure I get that crown."_

Rachel sat down on the side of her bed, turning her back to Quinn who was still looking away.

_"-You couldn't have chosen someone else? Why did you have to go with him?_

_-Because he's the only one who would have said yes. Sam doesn't want to go and Puck is going with Lauren. And they are going to be my competition."_

Rachel slowly grabbed Quinn's hand and stayed quiet for a few seconds, trying to think about the situation and how jealous she felt. But she decided to let her girlfriend take her time to be able to embrace who she was.

_ "-I guess I understand Quinn, and I trust you. But I'm not going to hide that I am feeling quite jealous right now."_

Quinn smiled, she felt so relieved that Rachel wasn't mad. She really had the best girlfriend anybody could ever ask for. She sat down on the bed as well and took the brunette in her arms.

_"-I will kidnap you from the dance floor and make out with you in the bathroom. I will dance with you. I will tell you how beautiful you look and how lucky I am that I have you. And if you let me sleepover at the end of the night, I swear Rachel Berry, that I will make you spend the most amazing night of all your life..._

_-You want..._

_-Yes. Only if you feel ready though._

_-Like you want to... Have sex with me?"_

Rachel was letting her head rest on Quinn's shoulder, as the blonde was playing with her hair. The brunette couldn't believe what her girlfriend had just said. But was she ready? Yes, she wanted to take that step with Quinn, she was in love and even though it never felt right going past second base with Finn, Puck, or even Jesse; she knew that Quinn was the one. And her thoughts were verified when the blonde whispered in her ears:

_"-I don't want to have sex with you Rachel, I want to make love to you, I want to stare at your body for hours while I'm making you happy. I want to feel like we're just one. I love you Rachel, you __should know it by now._

_-I love you too Quinn, and yes I am ready. Prom will be perfect."_

Quinn smiled, again, and cupped her girlfriend's face with her hands and kissed her. As their tongues began to dance together, Rachel slipped one hand under Quinn's shirt to draw circled on her stomach. She wanted to be able to feel it so bad and she was going to have it, just one more month and Quinn would be even more special than she already was. Or at least that's what she thought.

* * *

A few days later, Quinn Fabray was walking in the McKinley's hallways with a big smile on her face. The whole Prom preparations were making her confident. She was going to win this, she couldn't even think of a why she'd lose. When she was walking in front of her competition, she always kept her head high, just like when she walked in front of Lauren on that morning.

_"-Hey Lucy!"_

said Lauren as Quinn walked by. Her heart stopped beating. This name, and this past she was trying so hard to forget brutally came back in her mind. She couldn't even breathe, she was hoping, praying God, to make some kind of a miracle happen and save her...

_ "-What did you just called me?_

_-Well that certainly got your attention. Can we speak privately?"_

Quinn was scared to death as she followed Lauren into an empty classroom.

_ "-You might wanna have a seat."_

Said Lauren, which didn't make Quinn feel even a tiny bit better about the whole situation. She sat as Lauren told her all about what she had discovered. Quinn was trying really hard not to cry, she didn't want to show anybody but Rachel that side of her. She was not a confident person, deep inside of her she was still Lucy, the girl everybody used to make fun of, the fat girl with an ugly nose. Even Rachel had no idea about Lucy, this had to stay a secret. But now Lauren knew all about it...

Quinn had no choice but tell Lauren the truth, maybe if she could express all the pain Lucy had caused her, Lauren wouldn't tell anyone? She would just feel bad and have pity for the Quinn Fabray... And she ended her pitiful speech with:

_"... I've been that girl, and I'm never going back. I was just a miserable little girl, and now I'm going to be Prom Queen._

_-Yeah... See, I wouldn't be so sure about that."_ said Lauren.

Quinn's thoughts were fighting harder and harder in her mind as Lauren continued:

_ "-You think everyone is gonna vote for you cause they wanna be like you. Well I don't know if they'll wanna be like you once they find out that you're a complete fraud._

_-What are you gonna do?"_

Once she realized that Lauren was going to tell everybody, she ran out of the classroom to see Lucy's picture everywhere. People were laughing in slow motion, and when people laugh in slow motion it's not a good thing at all. Quinn started crying, running around to rip the posters and finally ran away to lock herself in her car.

Lucy Quinn Fabray was back, on the backseat of her car where she used to cut. She was crying every tears she ever had stocked in her body and was wishing to disappear. She never wanted to see that school again, everybody knew, so now she couldn't hide anymore. And she would never be Prom Queen...

A few knocks on her car's window caught Quinn's attention. Rachel was standing outside, waiting for her girlfriend to open the door, which she did. The first thing the brunette did is hug the miserable girl crying her heart out.

_"-You're beautiful Quinn, inside and out. You always were and you always will be."_

Rachel kissed Quinn on her forehead, whipping the tears away with one hand. She was so shocked by what had just happened. She was meeting Quinn for the first time and she now understood why her girlfriend was who she was. Why she was trying to be the center of attention at school, why she was hiding her insecure side behind a shield all the time, and why she was emotionally the strongest person she had ever met. She now knew she was always going to love Quinn. After all, she was probably the only person in this world who knew her that well.

_"-Go away Rachel. I want to be alone. Please."_

The brunette nodded and left her girlfriend alone in the car. She wanted to stay and make her feel better but all she had to do now is wait for Quinn to calm down and try to talk to her later on that day. So she headed to the next class she had on her schedule.


	13. Chapter XIII: Worst Prom Ever

Rachel had not seen Quinn since the Lucy incident. Even if the cheerleader was acting confident again at school, working hard on her Prom campaign with Finn, she was ignoring her girlfriend completely. For the brunette, this seemed like a break up and even though she respected Quinn and understood why she could be acting like that, she was hurting. And when she learned that the Glee club was going to sing for Prom she had to chose the song that best described her feelings at the moment: Rolling In The Deep. Adele could write all those songs about break ups and transcript such hard feelings into words, into a melody, and Rachel was addicted.

She was practicing in the auditorium when Jesse St. Jame walked down the stairs and joined her in a duet. Her surprise was there, but she didn't know if it was good or bad. After the song was over, she listened to him talk about his new life and he ended it with:

_"-I came back for you." _he said, trying to get her back. But Rachel's thoughts were invaded by Quinn, the girl she was in love with.  
But after thinking about it, spending time with someone who actually wanted her could only make her feel better. She needed to distract herself from the fact that Quinn was ignoring her and that it hurt a lot.

* * *

_"-So that's what's going on with Berry!  
__-What's with her?"_

Quinn walked in the choir room to find Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Kurt talking about Rachel and it caught her attention. She was ignoring her, yes, but it was just until Prom was over. This Lucy thing wasn't helping her confidence and having to hide her relationship to the world was bringing even more pressure to her. And she knew she couldn't come out. She just couldn't.

_"-Jesse St. Stupid came back and they're always together.  
__-Yeah and even if Rachel pisses me off 99% of the time I don't want him to approach her.  
__-Wait what? Are they like... Together?"_ asked Quinn.  
_"-I don't know but even if they aren't yet it is going to happen..."_

Rachel and Jesse walked into the choir room together at this exact moment. Quinn turned around to see her girlfriend and before she could even feel bad she left the choir room. She ran in the hallways to find a place to be alone when she heard someone calling her.

_"-Quinn!"_

When the blonde turned around, Rachel was running after her.

_"-What is wrong with you Berry! Are you trying to do this on purpose or what?  
__-Calm down Quinn...  
__-No! Fuck you! Fuck us!"_

Rachel grabbed the other girl's hand and looked at her straight in the eyes. Both of them were tearing up but they didn't care. Whatever was wrong they had to fix it because they knew that without each other they wouldn't be happy and Quinn would not get better at all.

_"-Baby please..."; _said Rachel_; "I love you, I miss you but you've been ignoring me for almost 3 weeks. What am I supposed to do?  
__-Am I that easy to forget?  
__-I'm not with him! I don't want him, I want you.  
__-Right."_

Quinn pushed Rachel away from her and ran out of the school without looking back.

* * *

Before they could realize it, the day of the Prom came. Quinn and Finn were acting like a couple and Jesse was chasing Rachel around like a young puppy. And when the brunette sang "Jar Of Heart", she stared at the blonde the whole performance with tears in her eyes. Who do you think you are Quinn Fabray? Breaking Rachel Berry's heart on the day of Prom while dancing with her ex boyfriend? What about these promises? There was no making out in the bathrooms, no "You're beautiful". Prom sucked.

But the brunette had to be strong. While Blaine was singing, Jesse asked her to dance and she said yes. They were getting closer and closer when Finn called Jesse out:

_ "-Dude, keep it PG!  
__-Dude, it's not a YB, Your Business.  
__-It's my school, so it's my business.  
__-She's not your girlfriend so Beat It MJ!"_

And before Quinn could stop them, they started fighting. Sue Sylvester made her way between the two guys and simply kicked them out of Prom.

* * *

When Prom King and Queen were announced: Karofsky was elected Prom King and Kurt Hummel was now Prom Queen, Quinn simply stormed out of the auditorium to run into the bathroom, quickly followed by Rachel.

_"-Quinn you need to calm down!  
__-This is YOUR fault! Nobody would have ever voted for me cause they knew that he'd rather be with you.  
__-That's not true!"_

It happened faster than her thoughts: Quinn slapped Rachel as hard as she could. She tried to breathe through her tears and realize what she had just done. The brunette turned around. Quinn said;

_"-I'm so sorry. There's no way I'm staying at this school. I need to transfer.  
__-Quinn...  
__-I can't! I just can't! Who am I now?  
__-Mine?"_

Rachel walked towards Quinn and put one hand on her cheek while saying:

_ "-You don't have to be scared. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met and I know I told you that a thousand times before. If I have to say it a thousand times again then I will. You're beautiful.  
__-But I'm not yours anymore. I'm sorry but I can't."_

She went out of the bathroom.

Worst Prom Ever.


	14. Chapter XIV: Me, You and Charlie

**Introducing Quinn's twin sister: Charlie Fabray! This is the begining of second year and the "Quinn with pink hair" we all know is actually Charlie.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**August 29****th****, 2011.**

Rachel Berry was ready for her first day at school as a Senior. She had planned her outfit two weeks before – Black 'reallyshort' shorts and a v-neck, with white low converses – and she had worked on her smile and attitude all summer long. She didn't really have anything else to do, except hang out with her dads at her grandparents' house and practice her singing skills. Going back to school was an excitement for her, even though there was a person she didn't want to see. Quinn and Rachel were not together anymore and the brunette was having a hard time moving on...

But she couldn't think about all these sad things, she had to look confident and hot! And it's with a big smile that she walked into the McKinley's hallways. She was recognizing most of the faces but some of them were new to her. She stopped by when Kurt hugged her, telling her that he was happy she finally had a sense of fashion, she said hi to Santana who told her she looked hot; everything was perfect.

So, a confident Rachel Berry ended up facing a locker too high for her. She was confident yes but she was still pretty small. She could reach the lock, but she was not tall enough to comfortably see in it.

_ "-Need help?"_

Wait, she knew that voice, so she turned around, and then she couldn't talk. Quinn was standing in from of her, short pink hair and a bad-ass attitude making her look a thousand times hotter than she was before. Rachel just couldn't say a word, the girl in front of her was too beautiful to even be legal.

_"-You know you can talk.  
__-You look... You look amazing.  
__-Oh thanks! You're a pretty direct person I like that.  
__-Well..."_

Quinn smiled, and what a smile. She leaned against the locker next to Rachel's and looked at her straight in the eyes.

_"-You're kind of hot too if I may."_

Rachel couldn't believe that was actually happening. Was everything going to get better? She never had hoped it more than now, Quinn was so hot. Before Rachel could find the words to answer, and after her cheeks got all red, she heard someone cut them:

_"-CHARLIE! What the hell are you doing here talking to her?"_

Rachel turned around, the old Quinn was in front of her. But the bad-ass Quinn was still next to her, but her name was Charlie?

_"-What the fuck."_

Rachel had to curse at this point, she had two Quinns in front of her and she needed to cool down, like, FAST.

_"-You're cursing now?"_ said old Quinn,  
"_-Did you expect me to find it normal that I have two Quinns in front of me?  
__-Yeah I'm sorry. This arrogant bitch is Charlie, and she's not going to talk to any of my friends. You got it?"_

Charlie smiled at Quinn getting angry, but Rachel was still lost.

_"-Charlie?  
__-Yeah, excuse Quinn she can get a little crazy sometimes. We're twins."_

Quinn turned her head, trying to not face her sister. Her anger and hate could be read on her face.

_"-And I'm sorry Quinn but from what I heard, this beautiful girl right here isn't your friend. I never saw you talking to her this summer?  
__-Go away Charlie.  
__-You know you love me. Bye sis' and nice to meet you Rachel, you're hot!"_

Charlie walked away, and Rachel could see everybody turn around to look at her. This attitude was... unbelievable.

_"-I hate her. Please don't talk to her."_

Quinn said, facing Rachel.

_"-Why not? She's right, you haven't talked to me all Summer long, you ruined my Prom and now you're trying to be friends with me and give me orders? I'm not your girlfriend anymore Quinn and you should be aware of that by now."_

Quinn stayed silent for a few seconds. There was nothing she could say after that, she felt terrible for leaving Rachel and now Charlie was here, the twin sister that she had finally managed to forget was back into her life and the blonde didn't know how to react.

_"-I...  
__-You lost me Quinn Fabray, and even though it's breaking my heart to see you here because the only thing I want to do is be with you, I will not forget how you hurt me. Have a nice day."_

* * *

_"-Wow Quinn, why am I seeing double? I had enough with one!"_

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Lauren and Finn were eating lunch at the same table, and Charlie was the only thing they were talking about.

_"-She's my twin.  
__-Why didn't you tell us about her?  
__-Because I hate her."_

Santana was having a hard time understanding her best-friend, did she ignore who that blonde was at all? She didn't even know that she had a twin sister...

Lauren was wondering about other things, she knew Quinn got a nose job and had to lose a lot of weight before she could look like that, did her sister do the same thing too? She wanted to ask the girl but she waited for everybody to leave the table at the end of lunch period to finally talk to Quinn.

_ "-I know why you hate your sister.  
__-Lauren? Why am I not surprised? You know everything about me huh?  
__-The way she looks...  
__-I know what you're wondering Lauren. She's perfect, she just is, it's all natural. Fuck her.  
__-So you guys actually are fake twins?"_

Quinn waited until the bell rang and the hallways to get empty before she said:

_"-We are real twins, it's just that we never really got along. It was always a jealousy thing, ever since we were born I guess. She was good at everything she was doing, she would get better grades than me, she would be amazing at sports while I just sucked. One day we were fighting about something stupid, I mean, we were only 6. She punched me and broke my nose..."_

Lauren was looking at her in silence, waiting to hear the rest of the story even though she was expecting it.

_"-Before my nose got broken I sucked, but at least I was pretty. But after that, I was nothing. My parents were in love with Charlie and I was just in the background, eating my emotions all the time until I got fat."_

Quinn looked down.

_ "-My parents had given up on me, they were only focusing on Charlie and I guess that, at some point she felt overwhelmed by all this pressure and decided to enter a rebellious stage. My dad was so ashamed that he sent her to a private school while he paid for a surgery to get my nose fixed. He replaced her with me and made Charlie come home only during summer. And now, she's back.  
-I'm not exactly good at giving good advices but... I'm sorry that sucks."_

Lauren awkwardly hugged Quinn and both of them eventually went to class.


	15. Chapter XV : Charlie's NOT an Angel

**It took me a while to update and I'm sorry! Sometimes the inspiration just goes away but it's back now x)**__

* * *

__

"I can't believe that you're actually going through with this!" Quinn slammed Charlie's door behind her. Her pink haired sister was sitting on her bed, closing the laptop that was on her knees as Quinn made her HBIC entrance.

Quinn was angry, she couldn't seem to be able to even think properly. Because what she had seen in the hallways was making her so mad… So mad. She wanted to rip the eyes out of her sister's face. She hated her for coming back into her life. And the worse part was that during the summer, she had tried to reconnect with her. It had been awkward just like every other summer. Quinn would go out to see her friends and Charlie went out of town to do the same. She was barely ever home and it had made Quinn's life easier. But now that she was back and walking through the same hallways as Quinn, things had to change, right? But they were so different and whenever Quinn tried to talk to her, they ended up fighting. Charlie had stated many times the fact that she hated Quinn more than anything else in the world. Somehow the blonde could understand how the fact that their parents had sent her away, making Quinn the new 'favourite' could hurt Charlie, but she just wanted their relationship to get a bit better.

The last fight they had gotten into had happened 3 days ago when Quinn had found her sister in her room:

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"- What are you doing in my room Charlie!_

_- Oh. Hey Quinn." _answered Charlie, turning around with a grin on her face. It took a second for Quinn to see it. She was holding her notebook. The 'Rachel' notebook. The one where she kept the letters, the notes, the photos… It was also in this notebook that she liked to confess her thought into ever since Rachel was gone.

"_- This is… Interesting."_ said Charlie, taking a step closer to Quinn who was still trying to process the situation in her mind._ "- How does it feel Lucy?" _Charlie took another step closer, holding the notebook in her sister's face. _"How does it feel to have everything you want but yet…"_ She pressed her lips together and pointing at the notebook "_I don't even know what to say. She is hot though."_ Quinn's jaw dropped.

_"- Are you…?_

_- Erm, yes? Come on Lucy, I know your gaydar sucks but still._

_- Why did you go through my stuff?"_ said Quinn, trying to get herself back together. the HBIC attitude was back on. She couldn't let her sister play with her like that.

_"- I don't know, actually. I guess that… I was curious?" _Charlie was using this sarcastic tone that Quinn hated so much. It was kind of similar to Santana but somehow it sounded even more bitchy. A fight between the latina and the pink haired Fabray would definitely be a World War III.

_"- What are you gonna do now?"_ asked Quinn, bringing both of her hands on her waist.

_"- I was thinking about…" _Charlie took another step closer to Quinn who tried her best not to let any emotions appear on her face. "I_'m going to take something that you will never be able to take back like you always do._" said Charlie, her breath fanning on Quinn's face. "Her V-Card." She smirked, throwing the notebook on Quinn's bed and exiting the room leaving the blonde girl speechless.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_"- What are you talking about exactly?" _asked Charlie, lifting her eyes to look at her sister.

_"- I'm talking about Rachel! You can't do this!_

_- Why not? She's even hotter in real life than on the pictures._

_- Because I'm not going to let you hurt her!"_ Snapped Quinn, unable to hear more.

Her mind was going crazy, her thoughts were all over the place and she couldn't seem to be able to recollect them. She just wanted her sister to leave Rachel alone.

"_- Listen Quinn, you probably should get out of my room now okay? Cause you're not gonna make me change my mind ya know?" _said Charlie, who was always annoyingly calm. She silently opened her laptop and turned it on. _"I added her on Facebook. She's pretty nice. Oh, she's talking to me right now." _Charlie looked at her sister_ "Will you leave, please? I'm kind of busy here."_ She added with a grin.

Quinn turned around, unable to add a word and went back to her room. She locked the door behind her and turned off the light before falling on her bed, crying her heart out.

* * *

Rachel was laying down on her bed with a big smile on her face. Charlie Fabray had just added her on Facebook. The brunette knew that this probably wasn't a good idea but she needed to get over Quinn and Charlie was, well Charlie looked like Quinn, like a badass Quinn, who wasn't going to be scared and run away at any times. She didn't seem to care about what everybody thought and Rachel liked it, she liked it a lot.

**Charlie Fabray: **Hey hottie, what's up?

Rachel's cheeks blushed as she read the new message she had just received. She took a deep breath as she typed her answer.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm fantastic! It was really nice to meet you Charlie, I can't believe that Quinn never mentioned you before…

**Charlie Fabray:** Do you think she should have?

Rachel bit her lip.

**Rachel Berry: **Yes.

**Charlie Fabray: **It's just who she is, kind of a bitch.

Rachel didn't know what to answer. That Charlie girl was very direct. The brunette wanted to agree with her. Quinn really was kind of a bitch, even though these words were not really Rachel's type. The brunette had never seen someone capable of doing such atrocities to people when she thought about it. First, Quinn had tortured her then dated her to leave her heart broken without an explanation.

**Rachel Berry: **That is true.

**Charlie Fabray: **I thought you guys were friends?

**Rachel Berry: **We're

**Rachel Berry: **Not anymore.

**Charlie Fabray: **I guess that you don't wanna talk about it?

**Rachel Berry: **I'd rather not.

**Charlie Fabray:** Alright girl, it's cool. I understand. So do you wanna hang out soon maybe?

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. It had been that easy, Charlie Fabray already wanted to hang out with her after one day at school. And she was calling her 'hottie'. This didn't happen a lot in Rachel's life, she was not going to let that chance slip away.

**Rachel Berry: **I would love that!

**Charlie Fabray":** Alright then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7?

Rachel felt her cheeks burning. Was this really happening?

**Rachel Berry:** 7 is good. What are we going to do?

**Charlie Fabray: **Let me surprise you ;) It's a date.

Rachel blinked a couple times to make sure that she could actually read what was written on her computer screen. She had a date with Charlie Fabray in less than 24 hours. Her first thoughts went towards Quinn, what would the girl think? But after all, it wasn't her call anymore. She had broken Rachel's heart and the brunette needed to move on. Even if it was with her ex girlfriend's twin sister.


End file.
